


Potluck Family

by MashiarasDream



Series: Yours!verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Balthazar, Alpha!Jess, Alpha!Sam, Fucked up society, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Gabriel, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, also lots of fluff, and a sprinkle of smut, established relationships - Freeform, lot of debates, mentions of John Fucking Winchester, omega!dean, time stamp 4 for Yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving is family time. Family, that means Cas and Dean of course, but it also means Sam and his mystery guest, and Balthazar and Gabriel. And of course there’s the added fun that Dean and Cas are expecting. Thanksgiving chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potluck Family

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness so much plot (or plot setup) happened. And some – political debates? That was unexpected. I blame it on Sam and his mystery guest. 
> 
> Side-note: the genetics of this verse are based on variant 1 of “Omegaverse Genetics – One Theory” (http://archiveofourown.org/works/766040) with the alteration that Alpha!female-pregnancies are possible but complicated and rarely successful. Alphas are geared towards siring children after all (if you’re squicked by alternate genitals, sorry my friends, just don’t imagine it too closely). That shifts the overall population to an even higher percentage of Betas.  
> Please also note that I'm not a genetics or medical expert. Please assume "ABO genetics" when you find something doubtful. :D

One final brushstroke in the corner by the windowsill. And that’s it. Basic paint job done. Dean throws the brush into the water jar to rinse it and looks around the room. The lower half of the nursery shines in a soft green, the upper half in a warm yellow. He’ll separate them with a border showing cute little forest scenes, squirrels and bees, that kind of thing, and maybe he’ll draw a tree or two on one of the walls. Together with the hardwood floors, it’ll give the room an earthy feeling while still looking bright and inviting. Doing a visual interpretation of Alpha-daddy’s scent was his idea and it’s going to be awesome when he’s done.

He stretches and decides that a shower is probably good for both his muscles and against paint stains. He rubs over his belly gently. “We like showers, don’t we?” It might be his imagination, but it always seems to him that the baby is happy and peaceful and eases up on him when there’s hot water. So, shower it is.

It’s only when he starts to strip and takes his phone out of his jeans that he remembers that it had chirped at him a few hours ago.

_Sammy: Please call me when you have some time. I want to ask you something._

Conspicuous. Usually Sam just calls at any odd hour. Well, possibly he’s a bit more circumspect now, since he insists on Dean getting enough sleep. And Sam doesn’t even get the full dosage of pregnancy pheromones that make everyone else around Dean go all gooey and coddle him.

Well, the shower can wait, his curiosity can’t. He hits Sam’s icon and waits for the call to go through.

When Sam picks up after the second ring, he doesn’t even wait for him to say anything. “We still don’t know whether it’s a boy or a girl, so don’t even bother to ask.”

He thinks that sounds like a smile when Sam says, “Hi to you too, Dean. That wasn’t my question but good to know. How are you?”

“Just got through the basic paint job in the nursery. Can start with the decorative stuff once the paint’s dry.”

“You could have someone help you, Dean, you know that, right?”

“I let Hannah buy the paint so that she doesn’t throw a hissy fit about being left out. And Cas helps when he has the time. That’s enough. I’m pretty sure the Betas are already hoarding everything the baby needs anyway. There’s got to be some part in this that I’ve done.”

“Well, you’re providing the actual baby,” Sam says drily.

Dean rolls his eyes. “But none of this lovely chitchat is why you called. What’s up, Sammy? Scared you’ll flunk your exams?”

A long-suffering sigh is the only answer to that.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, well, okay, maybe I’m projecting. Though I actually have a pretty good feeling about my assignments. Weird, huh?”

“You’re still doing the study group thing with Kevin?”

“Yup. The pregnant dude and the high-schooler in AP, we’re like the most awesome misfit study group ever.”

“Hey, I’ve read your essay about the historical significance of the major law cases fought by the Omega rights movement, and it was pretty damn impressive.”

“Well, you provided the info on the relevant cases,” Dean shrugs. “Also, I like Gender History. Rowena is British but she’s on point. Henriksen is a lot harder to get through.”

“He’s the one who was an FBI profiler?”

“Yep. And I have no idea why he had to take both Introductory Psych and Introduction to Sociology. I mean, don’t get me wrong, guy is smart. But the baby should not be hearing any of his gruesome stories.”

“I’m pretty sure the baby doesn’t understand any of that yet.”

“Yeah, but when baby-Daddy gets nauseous from the professor’s stories, I’m pretty sure the baby dislikes.” Not that he is sensitive to gore usually, but between the pregnancy and what he is sure is the professor trying to scare them off, some of the classes are pretty hard to get through.

“Can you drop the classes and take them with another professor next year?”

“I could,” Dean sighs. “But I’m not actually taking that many classes to begin with. And Kev’s in both of those, so at least I have someone to bitch with about the professor.”

“I’m glad you’ve made friends already. It can be hard.”

“Dude, only cause I’ve spent my life providing for you does not mean I don’t know how to make friends.”

“That’s not what I meant. And I know what you did for me. Not that you’d let me forget it,” Sam sighs exasperatedly.

“Nope. Gotta work with the ammo I have. But for real, man, was there a reason for the call?”

“Yeah, actually there was,” Sam fidgets a little. “This is kind of short notice, I know, but, uhh, could you ask Cas whether it’s okay if I bring someone for Thanksgiving?”

“Bring someone?” Dean asks dumbfounded.

“Yeah,” Sam says. “Look, Dean, I know it’s in a few days but I didn’t know she was going to be alone for Thanksgiving. She just told me yesterday.”

“So it’s a girl,” Dean concludes.

“Yes. Her name is Jessica. And I thought she was going home to her parents for the holidays, but it turns out her parents are in Japan and she was going to stay on campus. So I asked her whether she wanted to come with me and if that’s okay with you, she’d like to.”

“So, is that girl a friend? Or more than a friend?”

“Dean…”

“Hey, I’m just asking.”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the line. Then a heavy swallow. “I – it’s complicated.”

“How so?” Dean asks.

“Well, for one, I’m very sure that her parents would disapprove of me.”

That makes Dean grumble. But between Stanford and Japan the reason isn’t hard to guess. “Rich bitches, huh? Think you aren’t good enough for their precious little daughter?”

Sam sighs. “Something like that, yeah.”

“Hmm,” Dean huffs. “I would say be careful with the kind of folks you’re getting mixed up with. Rich folks rarely ends well. But then I guess I can’t really talk, what with Cas and everything. So, you like her?”

Sam sighs exaggeratedly. “Yes, Dean, I like her.”

“Alright, in that case, I got to look at her and see whether she’s worth it. I’ll ask Cas. But I’m sure he’s okay with her coming.”

“It’s just Balthazar and Gabriel apart from us, right?”

“Who else would be coming?”

“I don’t know, Anna maybe?”

Dean snorts. “Right. Gabe wouldn’t set a foot in this house while she was here. It’s going to be interesting enough, a whole weekend with that many Alphas in the house. Let’s not add ghosts from the past.”

“Umm yeah, well, I for my part will try to be non-threatening,” Sam says.

“Add trying not to fuss too much about me to that. It’s fucking annoying that everyone treats me like I’m going to break.”

Sam laughs at that.

“It’s not funny.”

“It is a little, actually. You inviting Bobby and Garth to the baby shower?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Dean growls.

“Sorry, sorry, too tempting. Anyway, if Cas greenlights Jess, we’ll get a rental at the airport. There’s no need to pick us up. We’ll arrive on Wednesday night just as planned, okay?”

Dean nods. “Gabe and Bal are driving over on Thursday morning, so we even got an evening to catch up.”

“Good, umm, very good,” Sam stutters and to Dean it seems like he’s fidgeting again.

“I ain’t gonna grill her. Not much anyway. Don’t worry. And I can’t change whatever you’re doing in California, but you’re sleeping in separate rooms here.”

“As long as they’re far enough away from your bedroom. Cause somehow I doubt that having a kid on the way is enough to deter the two of you.”

“Hmm, it does curb the occurrence of chases. So you’re safer than you were,” Dean chuckles.

“Thanks Dean, not actually information that I needed.”

“But I loved providing it,” Dean smirks. “I’ll text you once I’ve got Cas’ answer, okay?”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem.”

 

Once they’ve hung up and he’s showered, Dean makes his way to the kitchen. It’s dinner time anyway. He’s not the only one who had this idea, either.

“Oh, hey Ellen. Hey Cas.”

“Dean, hello!” It is uncanny how fast it is, the change from Ellen’s normal stern face to the slightly sappy warm look he’s getting from everyone these days.

He elects to ignore it and turns to Cas. “Hope I’m not disturbing an important business meeting. I can just grab something and eat in the living room.”

“Actually, you would be a valuable addition to our business meeting if you’re up for it. Also, there are still spaghetti in the pot.”

“I’m an addition to business meetings now? You guys know that I’ve only got like three months of college so far right?” Dean chuckles while he makes his way over to the stove to get some pasta.

“Well, you’re giving us ideas,” Cas shrugs.

“I think you might want to thank Lisa Braeden for that, but hey, I’ll take the credit if no one else does,” Dean replies and comes back to the table.

Lisa, single Beta mother of a teenage Omega son, fixture in the PTA and the sole reason he is studying what he is studying. Well, maybe not the sole reason, but definitely a big part of it.

“How’s it going with the schoolboard anyway?” Ellen asks.

“Well, they’re getting used to me,” Dean shrugs.

“They despise him in the way old-fashioned organizations despise someone who pushes for change,” Cas says with a grin. “I’m proud of him.”

“Geez, Cas,” Dean ducks his head and tries to hide his blush.

Cas is on the schoolboard, too, of course. Unsurprisingly, he was also the only one who was immediately all for it when Lisa broached the subject that a co-ed school should have members of all sexes on its board and petitioned for Dean to be added as Omega-representative.

Dean himself had been less than excited about the prospect. Putting a high-school drop-out on the schoolboard seemed ridiculous. But then Lisa had invited them to coffee to make her case and that had been a sly move. Because it had not taken long for Dean to leave Cas and Lisa to their talks and go after the shy teenager who hadn’t looked up once with Cas in the room, let alone actually talked to them. But Dean had grown up without another Omega for guidance and he was here right now, so if the kid had any questions, he wanted to give him a chance to ask.

Which is how Dean found out that the kid, Ben, wasn’t actually all that shy once you got to know him. They played video games and piece by piece Dean got an impression of what was going on at school. How the hierarchies had shifted once the first kids started presenting. How they got to genetics in biology and Ben had realized at the same time as his classmates that as an Omega, having a Beta mom was highly unlikely. How subsequently the bullying had started when rumors had sprung up that his Omega-parent had left him because he was always screaming and ugly as sin, and Lisa had taken him in out of pity. It wasn’t true of course, Ben was just one of the rare cases where a Beta union had resulted in Omega offspring, but he’d been insecure enough that his mom had to show him all their medical files before he believed her. Which of course had done nothing to stop the bullying. Because since when do facts ever discourage bullies?

Dean hadn’t ever told Cas or Lisa about what exactly he’d taught Ben for the rest of that afternoon. But it was moves designed to hurt, not to maim, so he thought they didn’t need to know. And in his experience, the only way to deal with bullies was to discourage them thoroughly.

All in all, one afternoon with Ben and he had decided that if adding his perspective to the school-board could make things better for the kid, he would.

“Well, you’re doing good work on the board,” Cas says. “Whenever someone’s griping about something this much, you’re doing something right. Anyway, I was just telling Ellen about your proposal during the last meeting.”

“My proposal?” Dean raises his eyebrows at Cas.

“Remember when Maggie said that all these changes are for a percentage of students too small to justify spending money on?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “Not gonna forget that one any time soon.”

“Well, it got me thinking. I already ran some numbers with Charlie and I think it’s doable, but I wanted to run this by you two first before opening the discussion up more widely.”

“Okay?” Ellen says hesitantly, wary as always of Cas’ brain-children.

“Hit us, Cas,” Dean nods. He has less qualms about his mate’s ideas.

“Well, their argument is not based on merit, just on numbers. So I was thinking about how to change the numbers. And I was also thinking about what you told me, Dean, how surprised you were that we allowed you to enroll Sam in school. I’m reasonably sure that you two are not the only outsiders who ever ran into this problem. What would you think about opening our school to Alpha and Omega outsiders from the surrounding packs? We could offer them a decent education, free lunches and basic medical care. I’m pretty sure we can manage to provide them with a school bus, too. We can see how much interest we get and then go from there.”

For a moment, the table sinks into stunned silence. Then Ellen says, “You know that the schoolboard will not be happy about this one. They’ll say you’re attracting undesirable elements of the population and that you’re asking for trouble.”

“No, they won’t. Not to my face while my mate is right there and they know his story. Dean, what do you say?”

“I’ll back your play, Cas.”

“Because you always back my play or because you think it’s a good idea?”

“Because the idea is very much you. Kind and generous and shifting the risk to yourself to make someone else’s life better. Been at the receiving end of that. It’s a life-saver.”

Ellen’s face goes all mushy again while he’s talking, and he isn’t sure whether it’s the pheromones or whether she’s actually moved by what he says. But she nods and continues, “Well, if you’re going through with this, then you should think bigger. We’ve got a lot of backward clans around here. And also the city. Neither of them provide outstanding and safe co-ed schools. We can offer a good program, because we’re already making sure that _all_ of our students get the best chances to get accepted into good colleges. People would pay tuition money for that. Especially those that want their Omega children to succeed. With that money, we could offset offering scholarships to anyone in need.”

“You’re talking boarding school,” Cas says surprised. “That’s a lot bigger than what I was proposing.”

“Let’s just say, I’ve had the thought before,” Ellen smiles. “And with Dean here and taking an active interest in the social makeup of the pack and studying for a social degree especially to support the Omegas, I think we have a good starting set-up.”

“Do I have to remind you of the three months thing again?” Dean asks, taken aback by how his insight that he can best serve the pack in a field where he has personal experience is already snowballing past his decision to specialize in gender issues.

“No, Dean, you don’t,” Ellen shakes her head. “This isn’t about the degree, either. It’s about the pack. You’re not the only one who noticed that people have started to come to you with their concerns.”

“Well, they do, but it’s not like I can really help them much apart from bringing the issues to Cas or to you.”

It had started small. People stopping him on the street to say Hi and after asking one or two shy questions about his general health or his pregnancy, moving on to questions like whether he thought a new playground would be a good idea. Whether there was a chance to get a few specialized physicians in town on a rote schedule. Or just to look at someone’s newborn and say whether he thought the name Emma fitted her (and why the hell shouldn’t it?).

He’d stopped freezing like a deer in the headlights after a while and answered to the best of his abilities. Then came the whole schoolboard thing, and, well, he’d added the first few classes on gender studies and educational science to his introductory college courses.

“It doesn’t actually matter that much whether you can answer or not. The important thing is, they’re coming to you. They haven’t done that since…” she shoots a look at Cas.

“Since Michael and Lucifer. You can say it, Ellen. They trust me as their Alpha, but they don’t trust me with their personal problems. I understand.”

Ellen nods. “Cas has been lenient enough to indulge them. To set up a system where they can go through me as the town official instead of coming to the manor directly. Most of them have chosen to do so for the past decade. They’re still coming to me for official petitions. But I see the trend. They’re bypassing me in favor of you for their personal issues.”

“Sorry,” Dean says. “Wasn’t my intention.”

Ellen laughs, “Nah, I‘m glad. I’ve got enough on my plate. I just think we should use the natural pack dynamics to make our town even better. That’s all.”

And for someone as cautious as Ellen, who always plays devil’s advocate to any of Cas’ schemes, that was quite a passionate speech.

Cas notices, too, because he nods firmly. “I shall reconvene with Charlie and have her draft a budgetary proposal. We’ll see what we can do financially and then go from there. If we can make it happen, would you be up for taking an active role in this, Dean?”

And that doesn’t even need consideration. He nods. “The whole reason I spend my days fighting my way through dry as bone essays is to be useful to the pack. So yes, of course I am.”

“Good. The matter is settled then. We’ll get the numbers and proceed accordingly. This is a very nice result and a good final word for today. Because it has gotten late. Ellen, I don’t want to be an unfriendly host…”

“… but you want me gone. I get the hint, Cas. It was a pleasure as always. Thanks for the food.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll give you a call. Though probably after Thanksgiving.”

“Oh right, you have family coming over. Does Jody need to be on standby?”

Cas rubs his head like the thought alone is giving him a headache. “I doubt it. We didn’t kill each other last time, we won’t this time.”

“If you’re sure…”

“As sure as I can be. Thanks, Ellen.”

Dean moves behind Cas when Ellen is gone, massaging the tight muscles in his shoulders. “That’s an awfully nice thing you’re doing with the school.”

“I’m pretty sure the ‘respectable citizens’ will find it awfully inappropriate.”

“Mm-mh, I’m pretty sure the respectable citizens find the both of us awfully inappropriate.”

“Likely.” Cas cranes his neck to look up at him. “Did you get as far with the room as you wanted to?”

“Yup. The painting is done. It can take it’s time to dry over the holiday weekend and then I can start on the details next week.”

“Can I help?”

“How well can you draw?”

“Uhhh,” Cas says.

“In that case, you can help once we’re getting the furniture from the attic, but I’m employing Charlie for the forest scenes. She does intricate stuff for Moondoor, she’s my best bet.”

“She’ll love to help, I’m sure.”

“Seeing that they’ve all tried to bully their way into the nursery already, I’d say you’re right,” Dean chuckles. “Oh, before I forget it, Sam called.”

“He is still coming as planned?”

“Yeah, he’s got his flight and everything. He was asking whether he could bring company.”

“Oh?” Cas turns away from the massage and looks up at Dean questioningly.

“Hey, don’t ask me. All I know is that it’s a girl named Jessica whose parents are in Japan for Thanksgiving, and he’s elected to try to save her from a weekend alone.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That I’d ask you, obviously.”

“Are you okay with him bringing someone? It’s the first time he’s back since he started college. Would you rather spend time with him alone?”

“So you’re pretty much going to say yes or no based on whether I tell you yes or no?” Dean deducts.

Cas shrugs. “He’s your brother. I can’t un-invite my brother’s mate but if you want to have your brother to yourself, I can make that happen.”

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, sulking Sam stresses me out and Pam said no stress for the baby.”

“Then tell him it’s fine and I’ll tell Hannah to prepare another bedroom. He did say she was a friend, right?”

“Well, he said something about complicated.”

“That makes it easy enough in terms of logistics. Complicated warrants two rooms.”

Dean laughs. “I would have said it in shorter words, but I agree.”

 

They find their way to the bedroom early, something that has happened more and more lately. Dean doesn’t have the feeling that he’s doing that much, but everything tires him out more than usual.

“Not sure how that’s going to be in the third trimester,” he sighs. “I’m already tired all the time and my feet hurt.”

“Foot massage?” Cas offers.

“You know I ain’t going to refuse getting coddled by you,” Dean smiles.

They’ve figured that one out early on, when the morning sickness was prominent and definitely not keeping itself confined to the morning hours. Cas always wanted to be there, even if it was just to hold Dean’s hand or wipe his face with a wet towel. Dean was self-conscious and uncomfortable about it and tried to wave Cas off until Cas sat him down and explained to him that he knew it wasn’t much but he needed to do _something_ , Alpha-instinct urging him to protect and care for his mate. And alright, if it was important to Cas, he could let himself get coddled.

“Are you sorry that we’ve never made it to the city to visit them, and Gabe and Bal are coming here again?” Cas asks.

“Had the feeling you were avoiding it on purpose,” Dean shrugs.

“They have an apartment,” Cas whines.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean soothes. “Going to be stressful enough having them here, even with plenty of space for everyone to have some alone time.”

“How do you think Gabriel is going to take it?” Cas asks somewhat anxiously.

And that’s the million dollar question. Because hearing about the pregnancy is one thing, being in the same room with Dean is another. “He says he can cope, he can cope. Nothing we can do about it.”

“You’re right,” Cas sighs, “of course you’re right. I just – I wish there was something I could do.”

“Little Alpha, always trying to fix things,” Dean reaches out and runs his fingers through Cas’ hair affectionately.

“Is that so bad?” Cas asks.

“No, it isn’t. But you’re sad and I don’t like it.”

Cas gives up on the foot massage and lays his hand on Dean’s tummy instead. “ _This_ makes me happy. _You_ make me happy.”

 

The next two days, everyone’s busy with preparations. By Wednesday lunch time, the house is buzzing as if they’re planning on sheltering an army for a month and not four people for the weekend. Hannah is completely in her element, ordering everyone around, inhabitants, day staff and random delivery guys alike.

Dean takes one look at the commotion and then flees back into the bedroom. He sets up his notebook on the desk and sets his availability on Skype to ‘online’ before going over his reading list and settling in to read through the drudgery of introductory educational science. He’s got a hard time filling the concepts with life, since he’s got no teaching experience. Also, the professor has decided that they should work their way through the more old-fashioned stuff before they get to the modern integrated learning concepts. So he is currently working his way through a tome touting the benefits of single-sex education. He’s got a feeling that when he gets to the actual curricula he’ll find homemaking and basket weaving on the schedule for Omegas. If he’s lucky, there’ll be basic math to keep track of the household budget.

He sends an instant message to Kevin.

_Dean: You through “The Ergonomics of Modern Schooling” yet? I’m still looking for the “modern” part._

Unfortunately, Kevin doesn’t answer immediately, so he struggles through another chapter before his skype window pops up.

_Kev: I wrote a school paper about everything that’s wrong with this book before. Should have accounted for the teacher being a traditionalist, though. I got a B-._

_Dean: You got a B- with completely opposing views? Good job._

_Kev: Tell that to my Mom. I’ve got cello practice now, you on later?_

_Dean: Don’t know yet. My brother’s coming tonight. Thanksgiving and stuff._

_Kev: Right, you are celebrating the destruction of the indigenous cultures._

_Dean: I’m doing no such thing. I’m making turkey, eating turkey, and then watching everyone get drunk. I’ll also try to keep my mate from killing his brother’s mate. And vice versa._

_Kev: Sounds like fun. Wish I could be there. Not._

_Dean: You could geek out with my brother. You two would get right along._

_Kev: Didn’t you say he’s an Alpha? I’ll abstain._

_Dean: He’s not that kind of Alpha._

_Kev: That’s what they all say._

Dean rolls his eyes even though he gets it.

_Dean: Let me guess, your weekend plans include books and learning?_

_Kev: And Cello. My Mom insists on Cello. Sorry, Dean, my teacher’s here. I got to go. TTYL._

_Dean: TTYL Kev._

Well, that had been short. But then Skype dings again and there’s a message with a file attached.

_Kev: In case you’re interested. Everything_wrong_with_ME.pdf_

Dean opens the file. It’s a 15 page rant and it’s a much better read than the actual book.

 

He works on his book excerpt until his eyes hurt and then on an essay until he gets a text from his brother.

_Sammy: Safely landed. On our way to get a rental now. We’ll be there in 40 minutes or so._

After that, his concentration is shot. He tries to at least finish the paragraph, rewords it five times, and gives up. Instead, he sends a message to Cas, who’s been holed up in the offices - also to avoid Hannah’s furious activity, Dean guesses.

_Cas: I’ll make sure to finish up in time._

That done, nervousness creeps into Dean’s stomach. Or maybe it has already been there and he’s just chosen to ignore it. He better get ready. He isn’t even sure why exactly he feels the need to get ready for his brother or why he is nervous about seeing him, but then, it’s been four months. A lot of things change in four months. Brothers grow up. Brothers bring girls home. Other brothers quit their jobs and get knocked up. Dean sighs. It’s not the only thing he’s done but it is the most noticeable. It’s almost like he is the stereotypical 1950s Omega-homemaker to his Alpha-provider now.

At least on the outside it is. On the inside, they have found a pretty comfortable way of living with each other and negotiating their way between instinct and personal preference. But he isn’t sure that that translates. And with the girl, who knows what impression Sam wants to make. Dean doesn’t want to fuck things up for him if she expects traditional values. Judging by Cas’ family, rich folks often do. Dean thinks he can do meek for an afternoon or so if he has to, but he doesn’t think it’s going to work for a whole weekend. Especially not with Gabe around.

But then, on the phone it didn’t sound like college has turned Sam into a complete prick. Of course that’s different than seeing someone in person. But it’s something, right? Also, he’s worrying again and he’s not supposed to worry. So, logic. Logically, even if college turned Sam into a prick, he never had agency over Dean and he doesn’t have it now. And Cas won’t let him get away with any bullshit in that regard. Hell, Dean won’t let him get away with that, either, no matter what the not-quite-girlfriend thinks. If she’s an Omega herself, then maybe she’ll even like a household that isn’t quite as strict. Yeah, that’s a good way of thinking about it. He can do this.

Own willpower asserted, Dean feels somewhat better. He still puts on a dark button-down out of some shiny material and nice black jeans. Well, the nicest that still fit. Because at least he can make an effort.

He goes down to the living room a few minutes before they expect their visitors to arrive. It looks spotless. Hannah has outdone herself before clearing out.

Their whole live-in household has decided to abandon ship for Thanksgiving. Well, Hannah has been provided with a weekend trip to a spa because Cas wants to avoid another incident with Gabriel. Meg is volunteering at a clinic, which she apparently does every year, because clinics are chronically understaffed during the holidays and she likes to be an actual nurse again for a while and not just the Girl Friday of their household. If Dean had to choose, he’d go with Charlie, though, because she will spend Thanksgiving in Moondoor and that’s kind of awesome.

Dean gets it why they flee. If someone had told him a few years ago, he’d be caught making turkey with three Alphas on Thanksgiving one day, he’d have either outright laughed or possibly bought a ticket to Tahiti. One or the other. But he ain’t going to get out of this one, so he might as well make the best of it. And who knows, maybe the softness and the fussing that the pregnancy seems to induce can be helpful this time. It would be really nice if Cas and Bal got along at least a little.

The doorbell shakes him out of his thoughts. So they’re here. Time to find out how much exactly college has changed his brother.

He hears Cas’ footsteps behind him when he reaches the entrance hall, so he waits for him.

“You look nice,” Cas smiles, none of the nerves that plague Dean showing in his behavior. Well, Cas’ brother is only due tomorrow.

“You, too,” Dean gives the compliment back, though Cas has pretty much chosen his usual outfit of dress shirt and black slacks.

“Then let the festivities begin!” The cheery tone dies on Cas’ lips, though, when he opens the door.

“Hey!” Sam is standing in the doorframe, moose-ishly tall (did he grow some more?) but with a sheepish smile and judging by his scent extremely nervous.

The girl next to him is tall and beautiful. At least that’s the first impression Dean gets before her scent hits him. It’s vibrant and strong, like colors bottled up into perfume. And it’s most definitely not Omega. Cas shoulders his way between them at the same moment that Dean looks down. Fucking hell. He’s expected a lot but not that.

“Umm, this is Jessica,” Sam says, voice already guilty.

“Dean didn’t tell me she was – Dean didn’t tell me you were an Alpha.” Cas’ voice is tight, warm welcome gone.

“He didn’t tell you because I didn’t tell him. I’m sorry, Cas. Don’t be mad at him, please. He didn’t know.”

“Sam! You didn’t tell them? What the hell?” Jessica interrupts. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get me into?” She turns and calms her voice when she addresses Cas. “I’m sorry. I did not know I was entering your territory uninvited. I will leave and hope you will forgive me. And Sam. He’s a blockhead sometimes. Again, I am sorry.”

She actually manages to take two steps back towards the car before Cas calls her back. “Wait. Please. Just give us a second.” He takes a step forward until he’s right in Sam’s face. And Sam might be taller, but he’s shrinking back against the authority in Cas’ voice. “Sam Winchester, you know that I like you, but you will never again pull a stunt like this. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam says meekly. “I’m sorry.”

Cas nods and sighs. “Then, please, come in. You, too,” he turns to Jessica, “you are invited onto my lands and into my house.” The strain in his voice gets even more noticeable when he adds, “Please be aware that you make the fourth Alpha in attendance this weekend, so I’d be very happy if we could all stay civil.”

“Of course,” Jessica nods, easy smile returning to her voice, “thank you for letting me stay.”

They shake hands. “I’m Castiel, this is my mate Dean. Though I’m sure you’ve already heard a lot about him.”

“Jessica. And I have indeed.” She turns to Dean and holds out her hand.

After a moment’s hesitation, Dean takes it, though it is too much contact already for his liking. California of course is more relaxed regarding such things. Enough weed and he guesses no one cares anymore whose scent is on whom.

Instead of stepping away the moment he lets go, Jessica lingers, her hand a feather-light touch on his sleeve. “Please don’t. This is your house and I’m intruding. You have all the rights here and I have none.”

It is only then that he notices that he’s kept his eyes trained on the floor. He nods curtly and draws his arm away from under her touch.

She doesn’t seem disturbed by it. “Also, congratulations. To the both of you,” she turns back to Cas. “How wonderful to succeed on first try.”

Dean doesn’t hear what Cas answers because Sam suddenly fills his whole field of vision. “Do I get a hug or are you too pissed at me?” he asks.

“God, you’re such an idiot sometimes,” Dean mutters but of course he hugs his brother. “Good to have you back.”

Sam hugs him back tightly. “Glad to be home. Man, you smell weird,” he says and promptly buries his nose in Dean’s neck to scent him.

“Hey, stop that,” Dean fends him off.

“Well, it’s definitely Cas’ baby,” Sam concludes and takes a big step back when he notices that Cas and Jess have stopped talking and are instead staring at them, expressions unreadable.

“It is,” Cas agrees evenly, though the strain in his voice has not gotten any less. “Did you have dinner on the plane or would you like something to eat?”

 

They settle on preparing a few snacks to eat in the living-room while catching up.

Dean cuts cheese into cubes and tries to be unobtrusive about observing Jessica. She is beautiful. Graceful, too. And she carries herself with a self-assurance that makes his brother look like a clumsy puppy in comparison. She also carries most of the conversation, with Cas asking a question or two, and Sam occasionally interjecting to add a detail to a story.

He isn’t sure what he thinks of her. The ease with which she has carved herself a space in their home is unsettling. She is friendly and charming and yet she commands authority in a way his brother doesn’t.

Cas picks up on his unease and stays close. He makes sure to sit next to Dean on the couch, leaving the chairs for Sam and Jess. Jess chooses the one closer to Cas, leaving the place next to Dean to Sam.

The conversation stays easy and superficial, and Dean’s input is not really needed. He shakes his head when Cas holds out the plate with the snacks for him. He doesn’t think he could eat right now even if he was hungry. Cas doesn’t comment on it, just puts the plate back down and wraps his arm around Dean.

Jess’ and Sam’s eyes meet when they notice the gesture, and there is something in their expressions that Dean can’t figure out. There’s a certain guilt that might have to do with the fact that with the pregnancy making his scent even stronger there is no way that they don’t know how uncomfortable they’re making him. But there’s also something else. Underneath the more obvious feelings. He can’t be sure with her, of course, but he knows his brother well enough to pick up on it. He frowns at the observation.

The comfort of his mate’s embrace should lull him but it doesn’t. Instead, the room seems to fill with the scent of the three Alphas until it’s all there is in the world and he’s the only one who’s different. It’s oppressive enough that it gives him a headache. So finally he decides to cut the evening short.

“I’ll hit the bunk. Baby needs sleep,” he announces, pats Cas’ knee and gets up.

“Dean, can I – I’ll bring our luggage to our rooms,” Sam jumps up out of his chair. “If you could show me which rooms before you go to bed?”

Dean looks at him for a long moment. Sam is all nervous puppy again. “I can do that.”

“But he can’t carry any of the luggage,” Cas immediately interferes.

“Wasn’t going to make him,” Sam assures while Dean rolls his eyes.

“Good,” Cas nods. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay,” Dean smiles, though his eyes flit between Jessica and Cas. There is a punch of worry in Sam’s scent that quickly takes over Jessica, making her vibrant colors duller, like she draws them back behind a darkened glass shield. But whatever Cas has to say to her, he’s going to say it one way or another, so Dean motions for his brother to move. “Come on, Sammy, let’s go.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam mumbles, but it’s too absentminded to even warrant their usual answer of ‘Bitch’ and ‘Jerk’.

They collect the luggage, which is just two trolleys that Sam has no problem carrying.

“You got your old room, and Hannah gave Jessica the room next to it. After a bit of grumbling about propriety and that she should put her up on the other side of the house.”

“Thanks,” Sam says and sounds more subdued than normal. He puts both suitcases down in his old room and turns to Dean. “Look, can we talk for a second?”

“Sure,” Dean says but crosses his arms over his chest and stays in the doorway.

“Dean, I – I know you’re stressed out and unhappy about this,” Sam starts, “and I know I should have said something. But Dean, I got to know, are you stressed out because there’s, you know, yet another Alpha in the house, or do you disapprove of me bringing her?”

Dean frowns in confusion. “Do you mean would we have told you you can’t bring her if you’d said she’s an Alpha? Pretty sure Cas would have wanted a word with you, seeing that he and Bal don’t have the best rap with each other and throwing more Alphas into the mix is not going to make it easier. Can’t tell you whether he would have said yes or no. But outnumbering the Omegas two to one puts stress on everyone, mated or not.”

“Yeah, Dean, see, that’s what I’m trying to say,” Sam interrupts. “There is no risk of us stealing any Omegas, and there wouldn’t be even if we weren’t related.”

And that needs a moment to sink in. “You actually like her. In a more than friendly way.”

Sam nods. “Yeah. When I said it was complicated and that her parents would disapprove, that’s what I meant. And you know, I wasn’t sure about you and Cas, either, but… you guys are pretty cool normally and… I don’t want to mess things up with you and Cas, but - I do like her. A lot.”

“And she likes you?” Dean asks though he remembers how she mirrored Sam’s scent and that is indication enough that it’s true.

“Yeah, she does. It’s – we haven’t talked about this until very recently, Dean. We can behave if you tell us to. You won’t see us touching once over the whole weekend if that’s how we can make this work. Just – are you okay with this, Dean?”

“Jesus, Sammy,” Dean says and finally moves into the room and plonks down on the bed. “You’re supposed to be the one of us with the straight-forward life.”

Sam chuckles drily. “Should have turned out Beta for that. I just don’t seem to make a very good Alpha.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t be able to do the sensible thing, either,” Dean half-heartedly jokes and pats his brother on the shoulder before becoming serious again. “Can I ask you a dumb question?”

“Sure.”

“Was it something I did?“

“What?”

“I dunno. Stupid Omega brother so much hassle that it turned you off Omegas forever?”

“Fuck, Dean, you don’t seriously mean that, do you?”

Dean shrugs. “Hey, how should I know?”

“No, Dean. Definitely not. I just – fell in love with Jessica. I wasn’t looking for it and I wasn’t expecting it. It just happened. And honestly? I was fucking terrified when she told me that she has feelings for me. I still am. I have no idea how to navigate this.”

And yeah, the circumstances are different but that still sounds like falling in love. And he’s done that before so he has an answer. “One day at a time. That’s how you navigate this. Or any other relationship for that matter. They’re all fucking terrifying.”

“But you and Cas, you immediately knew you were made for each other!” Sam protests.

“Fucking terrifying,” Dean repeats.

“But you two are good?” Sam asks carefully.

“We’re good,” Dean nods.

Sam leans into him then, like he did when he was much younger, and Dean wraps his arm around his brother.

“You’ll be okay, Sam. You’ll see.”

They stay like this for a while before Sam asks quietly, “You ever thought about contacting Dad? Telling him that he’s going to be a granddad?”

“What? The hell no! Where’s that coming from?”

Sam shrugs. “I was thinking about him lately, is all.”

“Because of your almost-girlfriend?” Dean asks.

“Maybe. I mean, I know he would kick my ass for that. But I think he’d like to know that he’s going to have a grandchild.”

“Yeah, he might, but I don’t need to listen to his parenting advice. You turned out fine, my own children will turn out fine, thank you very much.”

“So you’re not upset about the Jess’ thing?”

“Nah,” Dean shrugs. “You’ve always been a hippie. So you found yourself a girl who can kick your Alpha butt. It shouldn’t be a surprise, really.”

“Will you tell Cas?”

“I don’t like keeping secrets from him,” Dean says cautiously.

“No, no, I wasn’t asking you to keep it secret. I was just saying, will you tell him or should I?”

Dean shrugs. It doesn’t really matter. “What do you want?”

“Umm, could you tell him, please?”

Dean chuckles at the nerves showing in his brother’s voice. “You’re counting on the fact that _protect pregnant mate_ will override any other reaction he has?”

“Umm, if you don’t want to I can do it… It’s just – you are his mate and I’m just your brother.”

Dean chuckles. He won’t ever say that one out loud but his brother is adorable when he’s a nervous puppy. “It’s alright, don’t sweat it. I can tell him.”

“Thanks, man.”

He gets wrapped up in another moose hug.

“Okay, okay, no squishing the baby.” He pats his brother on the back and unwinds himself from his grip to get up. “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Give me a heads up if he wants us out of here, okay?”

Dean nods. “Will do. But I doubt it.”

“Thanks.”

 

Dean leaves his brother to go to his own bedroom. He opts for a quick shower, both hoping that it will alleviate the headache some, and also because he’s sure that after the evening of strange Alphas Cas will appreciate not smelling them on Dean.      

By the time he’s done, Cas is already in the bedroom. He’s not on the bed reading, though, like he usually would be, he’s staring out of the window into the black night.

“Hey,” Dean greets him quietly.

“Hey,” Cas echoes without turning.

“And, did you put the fear of God in her?” Dean asks and wraps his arms around Cas from behind.

“No. But I did ask her why she was here.”

“And? What did she tell you?”

“Did your brother really just want to get the luggage?”

Dean raises his eyebrows at the counter-question. “Nah, he wanted to talk.” And because he’s reasonably sure that this is what Cas is getting at anyway, he adds. “Told me he likes her. In a more than friendly way.”

“Yes. She told me the same,” Cas nods and lets himself sink back against Dean’s chest. “I’m worried,” he confesses. “Sam is pack. And more than that, I’m the ranking Alpha in his family. He is my responsibility. And she is a much stronger Alpha than he is. Whatever the social implications of their affair, double Alpha couples are volatile. And I don’t want to see him hurt.”

“Yeah, me either,” Dean answers and presses closer into Cas, scenting at his neck.

Cas allows himself to relax a little at the touch. “I’ll have to talk to him.”

“Hmm. I have to warn you, though. If you tell him to break it off, all it’ll do is get his hackles up. He won’t listen. I have experience in this. He’ll leave your territory, but that’s about it.”

“Not that kind of talk, Dean. Stubbornness is a Winchester family trait that I’m very well aware of. But I want to know his perspective. And I want to make clear that I do not want him to leave our pack in favor of hers. He does not have my consent for that.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “I wasn’t aware that they were that serious. Aren’t they still figuring this out?”

“As I said, she’s a very strong Alpha. I do not want the decision to be hers and for her to corner him into something that he will regret.”

“You think she would do that?”

“I think that Sam hasn’t been a member of our pack for very long. And he might believe that his standing in our pack is mainly through you, not due to his own merits. I want to make it clear that that is not the case, so that when the moment for a decision comes, he knows that his pack has got his back.”

“You’re a good Alpha,” Dean mumbles and kisses Cas’ neck.

“I try.”

“Humble little Alpha,” Dean smiles.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Cas frowns.

“I’m not. I love that you care.”

“Of course I care,” Cas says with emphasis and turns around to glare at Dean.

So Dean stops with the words and just kisses the pout off Cas’ face.

 

In the morning, Dean wakes up way too early. He tosses and turns for a few moments, but it’s pretty much useless. He’ll get up now and take a nap in the afternoon when invariably he’ll be tired as shit.

He dresses comfortably in sweat pants and an old shirt. No one is awake in the house this early, he’ll have enough time to change into something proper later.

He grumbles about it but he still puts the kettle for the hot water on the stove instead of going to the coffee machine. Herbal teas suck but at least they’re warm and he can pretend they’re coffee.

“You’re up early.”

He jumps at the voice and spins around to find Jessica leaning against the doorframe, wearing running clothes. Judging by her scent, she’s already coming back from her morning run. It’s like all her scent-colors are darker, dyed by her sweat.

Also, she’s in the direct line between him and the door. It doesn’t scare him so much as piss him off. Whether she’s doing it on purpose or not, it’s fucking rude to cut him off from the door in his own home.

She’s still a guest, though, so he’ll be civil about it. He turns back to the stove with a snap. “You want some coffee? I can make you some.”

“You’re not drinking any?”

“Been told it’s bad for the baby, so I’m sticking with tea,” he replies tightly.

“You always do what he tells you?” she asks, a challenge in her voice.

“What?” he swivels back to face her.

“Hey, it’s just a question.” She holds her hands up innocently but the challenge isn’t gone from her eyes.

He glares at her. It’s entirely too early in the morning for this shit. “How do you know it’s not my doctor who told me to lay off the coffee?”

“Because you’re usually allowed to drink a cup or two per day during pregnancy.”

Dean groans because of course she had to know that. “Alright,” he gives in. Doesn’t keep him from adding a challenge of his own to his voice, though. “So, I listen to him. It’s what I’m supposed to do in the first place, isn’t it?”

“No need to get defensive. So you’re living the traditional life. If you get off on that, it’s all good.” And if Sam has perfected the bitch face, she has perfected the passive-aggressive tone.

“Jesus Christ, Lady,” Dean shakes his head. “What is your problem?”

“Just making conversation.”                                                            

“The hell you are.” Dean slams the coffee grounds into the coffee maker and turns on the machine. “So what’s you’re deal? Am I a bad influence on Sam now because I’m an Omega with an Alpha mate?”

Jess doesn’t answer but her scent suddenly swirls in broad brushstrokes of red mixed with vivid oranges. There are flares of an ugly yellow in it, too.

He narrows his eyes. “You’re jealous? Of what? Me and Cas? Or something else?”

By the way she freezes, he’s hit a bulls-eye.

“Yeah, you gotta watch that. Cas has a tight grip on his scent, I’m used to reading tiny shifts. And that was _not_ a tiny shift.”

She doesn’t answer him for a moment. He turns back to the stove to pour himself his tea and let her deliberate in peace what she wants to tell him.

“I’m not jealous of you and Cas,” Jess’ voice is softer when she answers, less Alpha laced into it. “If anything, I’m jealous of the power you hold over Sam.”

“I hold no power over him. He’s an adult Alpha. I’m just his Omega brother.”

Jess’ lips form a tight line. “And we both know that that doesn’t mean shit. He’s looking up to you. He’ll do whatever you tell him.”

And suddenly the hostility starts to make sense. “You think I’m going to turn him against you.”

“Aren’t you?” she asks. “He already insisted on keeping with the house rules and sleeping in separate rooms. And I would have been okay with, you know, actually just _sleeping_ in the same room.”

“This isn’t California,” Dean answers.

“And what exactly does that mean?” Jess frowns.

“It’s Cas’ pack and his territory. The house rules are his. Sam knows it.”

She immediately bristles. “So we’re all just supposed to obey him even when it’s our personal affairs?”

Dean shrugs. “You were ready enough to leave yesterday when you found out you hadn’t been welcomed. So you can’t tell me you don’t know how this works.”

“I’m modern. Doesn’t mean I’m suicidal.” The reds swirl more prominently with her temper, but the yellows are dampening down. She’s concentrating on Cas, not on Dean.

“Take it up with him then and ask nicely. You might get what you want.” It’s the best Dean can offer.

“It won’t help,” she shakes her head. “He’s made that clear already.” She fixes Dean with a stare. “But I doubt that it is him Sam is listening to. Not really. In the end, it’s you. It’s always about you.”

He raises his eyebrows because that sounds way exasperated and he isn’t even sure what he’s done. Hell, he didn’t know about her at all until a few days ago. “So, you want to know whether I’ll tell Sam to distance himself from this relationship because Cas doesn’t approve. Or whether there’s a chance I’m taking your side against my Alpha.”

Jess watches him like a hawk and for a moment he thinks she won’t admit it because it’s a pretty politically incorrect question to ask, but then she nods tightly.

The coffee is done, so Dean pours it and takes both of their cups to the table while he thinks about this. He’s not a big fan of either-or options. Especially not where they are his mate versus his brother.

He chooses a place on the far side from her. Jess nods a thank you for the coffee but otherwise just keeps watching him. The reds have subsided, her temper giving way to a stony sort of silence. She’s given up on this already, he thinks. She knows he’s not going to go against his mate. Thing is, she’s thinking it for the wrong reasons.

“Three points,” Dean finally says and counts them on his fingers. “One, I can’t make Sam do jack-shit. He listens to me when he wants to listen. And only then. Believe me, I should know. Two, Cas never does things just because he can. He has reasons. Unlike me, you’re under no obligation whatsoever to listen to him. If that’s what you want, you can convince Sam to leave with you and be rid of us. But if you want my two cents, in my experience, Cas’ opinion is worth taking into account. Always. Three, he never _ordered_ me to stop drinking coffee. But he worries. And it makes him feel better if I’m careful. Making him happy is more important to me than a dose of caffeine in the morning. So you can stop judging our relationship. Cause you have no idea who I am or how Cas and I work together.”

Her eyes widen in response to his statement and Dean holds her gaze, jaws set tightly. If he ever wants her respect, he needs to fight this through right now. Finally, it is Jessica who looks away first.

“Alright,” Dean nods. “Glad we could clear that up.”

He gets up, intend on going back to the bedroom, but she calls him back. “Wait! Please.”

It’s the ‘please’ that makes his steps falter. Another piece of Alpha attitude is gone. Or maybe it’s California attitude. Who even knows anymore. Anyway, he turns half back to her and waits.

“I like your brother. I really do,” she says quietly. “I’m not out to upset anyone. I just – I really like him.”

Dean nods. “I believe you.”

She squints at him. “But?”

“But you’re very strong. And I don’t want to see him hurt.”

To her credit, she doesn’t launch into a tirade of how she would never hurt him. So maybe there is some sort of self-awareness there.

“Do you believe true love can only happen between Alphas and Omegas?” she asks.

“No,” he doesn’t hesitate on his answer. “But I believe in protecting my brother. If you’re his true mate, I’ll have about as much luck separating him from you as he’d have separating me from Cas.”

“He’d take him on for you,” Jessica says.

“I know,” Dean nods. “And I’d take you on for him.”

“You’d both lose.”

Dean nods. “Not a fact that has ever deterred a Winchester much.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

She says it with a small chuckle that makes him feel better. So she’s experienced Sam’s stubbornness. That means he can stand up to her when he wants to. Good. “As for Cas, he’s going to want to talk to Sam about this. If I was you, I’d just, you know, let him.”

She scowls at that. “Sam’s grown up. He can make his own decisions. He doesn’t need a pack-Alpha to do it for him.”

“How shitty exactly is your pack?” Dean asks with a shake of his head.

She fixes him with a stare. “My uncle is the Alpha of our pack. It would have been my father’s place but he elected to travel with my mother.”

“Needed to get away because your mother wasn’t the demure Omega from a wealthy bloodline he was supposed to marry?” Dean risks a guess. When Jess just looks away instead of answering, Dean shrugs. “Look, it’s none of my business. But don’t take your damage out on my mate. He’s looking out for Sam and I’m grateful for it. You should be, too. Without Cas’ help, he’d never have made it to Stanford and you wouldn’t even have met him.”

The scowl is more of a pout now. “I still don’t have to like it.”

He half-laughs at that. “No, you sure don’t.”

“Is everything okay here?” His brother’s head shows up in the doorframe.

“Jesus, Sam, get a hairbrush at least, you look like a bird made a nest on your head,” Dean mocks, diverting the attention from him and Jessica.

“My hair is great, Gabe said so,” Sam grumbles and pads on bare feet towards the coffee maker. “Is it time for the turkey yet?”

“No, it isn’t,” Dean and Jess both say at the same time. They look each other, then Dean shrugs. “Bird needs five hours tops. The safari to find it in your hair might need a little longer.”

“Jerk.” Sam pours himself some coffee and comes to sit at the table with them.

“Bitch,” Dean answers but then chuckles, “though I really don’t want to know whether that’s literal these days.”

That earns him a gasp from Jess and a deep blush from Sam, the implications of which seem clear enough. Dean can’t help it, he laughs out loud. “Jeez, guys, don’t look so shocked! I mean, we just got through an hour of talking about your relationship. And what did you think, that the stork brought the baby? If you’re squeamish, that’s your problem, not mine.”

“You talked about – our relationship?” Sam asks and Dean thinks the shock in his voice is not from the inappropriate joke anymore.

“Yes,” Jess nods, “we talked about our relationship.”

And the way she stresses the word ‘relationship’, something just got defined that hadn’t been defined before.

“I’m going to make myself scarce,” Dean says and gets up.

“Dean, you don’t have to go.” There’s worry in Sam’s voice.

“You two talk. You don’t need me in the middle. Also, I got to look presentable when Bal and Gabe arrive.”

“But Dean…”

“I’m okay with this, Sam,” he interrupts him. “With you and her. As long as she doesn’t hurt you, I’m okay with this.”

He claps his brother on the shoulder and leaves the room. It’s going to be a long weekend.

 

Cas’ eyes are bleary but they’re open.

Dean puts the tea on the nightstand and slips back under the covers. “They’re all awake already,” he whispers. “It’s impossible to even get some tea in peace. But sorry that I woke you up.”

Cas grunts something that sounds like “it’s okay”, voice rough from sleep, and draws Dean closer.

Dean chuckles and doesn’t put up any resistance. “We’re feeling possessive this morning, huh?”

The only answer he gets is Cas’ hand tightening around his back, until Dean scoots over enough that they’re lying flush together.

He could put up a token protest, but then, it never fails to warm his heart, the evidence that Cas wants him. So he just buries his nose next to Cas’ pulse point and mumbles “Love you” around a series of kisses to Cas’ neck.

Cas shudders at the touch and arches his back, giving Dean better access. It is an interesting mixture, the possessive hand on his waist while Cas is essentially baring his throat for him. “Sexy Alpha,” Dean mumbles and lets his breath ghost over Cas’ skin. “Wonder if we could get your voice even rougher than it is now…” He fists a hand into Cas’ hair and draws his head back further before nibbling and licking at every inch of skin on Cas’ throat.

Cas honest to God whines at that.

“You like that, little Alpha? You like me marking you up because I want the whole world to see that you’re already taken?”

The way Cas paws at him to get Dean to climb on top is answer enough. Dean chuckles. “Impatient…”

“Don’t tease, Dean.” It comes out half whine and half growl.

“We’re getting there,” Dean promises, smile still on his lips, and goes back to lavishing Cas with little nibs and kisses.

It takes a moment but then Cas relaxes into the touch.

Dean hums appreciatively and strokes Cas’ hair where his hand is still curled into it. “You have such a lovely bedhead in the mornings.” He counterpoints the soft touch with a bite to Cas’ chest that punches another whine out of him.

Their lovemaking has changed in the past few months. Partly out of necessity and for the baby’s sake. But it isn’t only that. The other part, the more important part is that the hesitance is gone since that heat. And weirdly, not even so much hesitance on Dean’s side. It’s like Dean’s acceptance of Cas’ Alpha-side made Cas accept it, too. Made him trust himself and made him trust in the both of them together. Why that translate into _this_ , Dean has no idea. But then, maybe the core characteristic of an Alpha who lets go of his control isn’t necessarily violence. Or maybe it’s just his Alpha who’s different.

Either way, they both need this today and it will make the rest of the day much easier to deal with. So Dean works his way down Cas’ chest, losing his own shirt somewhere in the process to allow for more skin on skin contact and making sure to push all of Cas’ buttons along the way.

Cas keens and squirms and whimpers but he doesn’t flip the tables on him and his scent is getting richer by the minute, so Dean guesses he’s doing this right. “Smell so good, Cas. So good.”

His own arousal amps up with the smell and by the time he reaches the waistband of Cas’ boxers, they’re both ready. He’d still like to draw this out some more, just enjoy the sounds he can draw out of Cas and the fact that he can turn his Alpha into a beautiful desperate mess, but they don’t have the time today, so he just strips them of their final items of clothing and climbs on top.

Cas’ hands are on Dean’s hips immediately but their hold is loose, Cas peering up through half-lidded eyes at Dean.

“So gorgeous,” Dean leans forward to catch Cas’ lips in a kiss even while he starts moving his hips. “Can never get enough of you.”

That is rewarded with a moan and with Cas starting to move his hips in sync with Dean.

Dean braces himself on Cas’ shoulders and lets the rhythm and the sensation take him over until conscious thought is crowded out and the only word that he can remember to form comes tumbling from his lips in an unbroken string of “Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas” before even that word is too much as the sensation overwhelms him and he collapses on Cas’ chest.

 

“We should start every morning like this,” Cas says while lazily running his fingers up and down Dean’s sides.

Dean laughs softly because it wasn’t necessarily the start to his day but he’s not against it.

“You don’t think we should?”

“No, no, I’m fully on board. It’s just – who’d have thought you’d like having this little leverage?”

Now that makes Cas laugh, too. “Who’d have thought you’d like having this much leverage?” he asks back with a sly smile.

And okay, yeah, Dean has been self-conscious about this position for the longest time, about how it not only allows him to but pretty much makes him call all the shots. They probably wouldn’t have tried it out persistently enough for him to find out that he kind of digs the rush that comes with that if it hadn’t been for the pregnancy and the fact that this position puts no strain on his belly, very little strain on the rest of his muscles and as an additional plus, he can stay upright, which has helped making attacks of nausea less likely when the morning sickness was bothering him. So he grumbles, “Smartass”, but doesn’t really mean it.

“You’re beautiful when you blush,” Cas says and it sounds too sincere to be teasing, so Dean hides his face in the crook of Cas’ neck.

“Hey,” Cas complains.

“Then don’t say sappy shit like that,” Dean mutters against Cas’ skin.

“I could always say it during dinner where you can’t hide instead of here and now…”

It sounds amused but Dean doesn’t put it past Cas to make good on the threat - and to make sure that he gives him a reason to blush at dinner, too. So he snaps his head up and glares at Cas. “You wouldn’t!”

Cas just smirks.

“My little brother is here!”

“Well, my brother will be here, too.”

“Yeah, but your brother is Gabe!”

“Well, I doubt anything I can do or say at dinner will traumatize Sam. No more than any of the chases he’s already witnessed, anyway,” Cas says drily. Then he sighs. “I should go talk to him before Balthazar and Gabriel get here. I want to be able to give him my full attention.”

Dean groans. “So that means I’m going to get stuck with Jess again?”

“Again?” Cas latches on immediately.

“She kind of cornered me in the kitchen this morning.”

Cas’ body goes taut underneath him when Cas shifts them both to sit more upright. “She did what?”

“She tried to get a gauge on where I stand towards Sam and her. And whether I’d go against you if push came to shove. Did it by trying to rile me about obeying you.”

“And?”

Dean shrugs. “I told her to can it. And that it’s her choice to see us as some stupid backwards couple but that the smarter move would be to actually listen to what you say and take your opinion into account. Because you usually have a point. That kind of deflated her back to normal.”

He expects Cas to either growl at Jess or smile at Dean’s antics but he does neither. Instead, he looks thoughtful. “Did you say it to shut her up or did you mean it?”

“Jesus, Cas, how do you even have to ask that?” Dean shakes his head. “Of course I meant it.” Cause they’re about a billion years past him submitting to Cas just because he has to. Not that they’ve really been there for longer than one night and half a morning.

“Well, if you compare us to the freedom of California, we are a pretty conventional couple...”

And suddenly, Dean is worried. “You want freedom?” he asks and can’t stop the way his heart starts beating faster or the way he clings tighter to Cas. Because he knows people have freak-outs about being tied down when they have kids on the way, but Cas had been happy and supportive and extra-protective so far. Only, California means unconventional relationships, means no mating bites, means touching strangers and it means Dean is not enough and he is giving everything he’s got and if that is not enough then…

“Dean!” Cas’ voice breaks through his impending panic. Then Cas’ fingers cup his cheek and his eyes are so close that Dean almost can’t focus on them. “Not freedom from you, Dean. That’s not what I meant!”

He wonders how Cas knew that his thoughts went that direction but then he notices how he’s trembling and, “Fuck. Sorry, Cas, hormones.”

He tries to look away but Cas doesn’t let go of him. “I don’t know what I have to do to make you believe this, but never, Dean, never. Okay?”

Dean nods because it is the easiest thing to do and because he doesn’t know, either. Why his thoughts keep spiraling downward in moments like these. Why he can’t not assume the worst. “What did you mean then?” he asks to steer the topic away from how vulnerable he feels.

Cas sighs and lets go of Dean’s face in favor of cradling him closer. “It’s… I’ve become pack-Alpha when I was very young. And now you’re sharing my burden. Watching Jessica, it just made me think… We’ve never had that. What she and Sam have in California. That freedom to just do what you want. Not just inside your own bedroom but also outside - and no one cares. I just, I wish we could explore that. You and me. Together.”

That leaves Dean speechless for the moment.

“It wouldn’t be like the cities here. There’d be sunshine and beaches. And friends. And it wouldn’t matter what their gender was or where they came from or how much money they had, because they wouldn’t be ranked by power. They’d all be equals.”

“Fuck. Cas…” Dean still has no idea what to say.

“I know. I know that it’s just a daydream. I love my pack and doing right by them is important to me. I would never abandon them.”

“Everyone would be equals.” Dean’s mind is stuck on that.

“Yeah,” Cas nods.

“You’d give up your social status?”

“Yes,” Cas nods again. “As long as I get to keep you, that is.”

Dean shakes his head with a frown. His affection had never depended on the fact that Cas is the pack-Alpha. But it’s still mind-boggling that Cas would give that up. “That’s a lot of power you’d be losing.”

Cas smiles at him softly but also somewhat sadly. “Dean, what about me has ever suggested to you that I wanted this power in the first place?”

And now that he says it, nothing really. In fact, he’d said he would have been okay with being a doctor. He’d have brought the same swift and efficient decision making to that that he brings to the pack business. And while they both get off on Cas lacing some Alpha strength into his voice and actions, in reality, Cas is hesitant to exert any power over Dean. And he definitely doesn’t try to control Dean’s thoughts or opinions or relations with other people. He molds himself to fit Dean much more than he tries to make Dean fit.

“I didn’t know it ran that deep,” Dean says lamely. “I mean I obviously knew you had a thing about us being equals in private and about not ordering anyone around for the fun of it but I didn’t know it ran that deep.”

“I’m trying to be all I can for you and the pack,” Cas says. “And I’m happy doing it. It’s just that – I want to hold your hand while walking through the town instead of having you trail a step behind me. I want to go to the ‘Cake & Pie’ and share a piece of apple pie with you. I want to feed you your half from my fork and I want to get my half from your fork. I want to revel in the feeling of just us and our pie without having a dozen people bursting my bubble. People who are anxious about talking to me but still think they can’t just walk by us without being impolite. I’d love for us to get our own groceries instead of having Hannah organize them, and squabble in the cereal aisle for fifteen minutes because I want to get the healthy cereal with the oats and raisins and you want to get the Choco Pops and in the end we’d just get both and make out in the cheese section to make up for the fight. Hell, Dean, I want to play pool with you at the Roadhouse and have the stakes not be money but blowing the other in the restrooms after, and I know it would be me ending up on my knees because you’re a much better player than me but I wouldn’t care because I’d love the challenge and the thrill.”

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean thinks if he hadn’t already been laying down, then judging by how wobbly he feels after that last example, he would be now.

Cas just smiles. “So, yeah, I’ve given this some thought.”

“Detailed thought,” Dean adds with a heavy swallow because he might be a bit breathless at the image of Cas blowing him in public.

Cas smirks dirtily, and Dean groans because they have no time for a second round so this is going to be one big fat fucking tease. “Not fair.”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you. It’s not fair.”

“I would so have gotten the point without the visuals,” Dean scowls.

“I should be honored that you’re focusing on that and not on the pie,” Cas grins.

Dean laughs out loud. “Hey, how do you know that I wasn’t focusing on the pie?” he teases and then bends down to moan into Cas’ mouth, “mmmmh, apple pie.”

Instead of being annoyed, Cas captures his mouth and licks into it like he’s imagining the taste of apple pie on Dean’s tongue and it takes them about two seconds to go from playful to making out for real.

Finally, Dean pulls off and out of Cas’ reach with a frustrated sigh. “Speaking of responsibilities and no freedom…”

“We should stop,” Cas echoes his sigh. “We have guests.”

“Yep.”

“Can we at least annoy them by not showering?” Cas asks petulantly and Dean laughs.

“You might actually want me to smell more of pregnancy and less of sex. I’ve heard it’s pacifying.”

“Unless it’s rivals who want to kill your offspring.”

“God, Cas, you’re gloomy.”

“Four fucking Alphas in one room! Do you have any idea how stressful that is?”

“I do, actually,” Dean answers drily but gives in. “Alright. We’ll clean up but no showering. This is our house after all. If we want to reek of sex and virility and one-up them that way, we can.”

Cas’ face brightens like he’s just given him the perfect Christmas present and Dean laughs again.

“For the fact that you’re the perfect pack-Alpha, you’re such a rebel sometimes,” he gives him another peck, making sure that he doesn’t give Cas the time to capture him and then slides off completely.

Cas whines at the loss of warm skin and Dean has to keep his huff in, too. But somehow they scramble out of bed and twenty minutes later they’re even dressed and reasonably presentable.

 

Of course, Sam still scrunches up his face as soon as they enter the kitchen. “Guys, did you really have to?”

“Yep,” Dean answers with a satisfied smile. “Hey, you made breakfast!”

“Yeah, we thought we might as well make ourselves useful,” Jess nods.

“It’s appreciated,” Cas answers.

“Yeah, especially since it’s going on noon and I need to start the turkey,” Dean says while grabbing one of the pancakes and the syrup.

“Need help?” Sam asks.

“You betcha,” Dean says. “I’m going to commandeer your Alpha-asses around all day.” He makes it a half-question, though, because he doesn’t want to cut anyone’s balls off. Metaphorically speaking.

But Sam just nods, “Give me something to chop and nothing that needs actual cooking knowledge.”

“Can do,” Dean says and turns to the other two, “that leaves washing and peeling or making sure the turkey doesn’t dry out. Cause Gabe is going to help with the sauce.”

“Washing and peeling it is,” Cas sighs.

“A duty that will be shared with Balthazar,” Dean warns.

“I’m aware,” Cas says gravely.

“Alright,” Dean nods. “You good being in charge of the turkey baster?” he asks Jess.

“What are you in charge of?” she asks back.

“Assembly. And the lot of you.” He sends a quick smile over to Cas because this is the closest they’ll get to Cas not being the boss in public, and yeah, a turkey is a small thing but it’s better than nothing.

Cas smiles back, a small private smile so full of love that Dean ducks his head and Sam starts coughing when the scent hits him. Jess holds up a bit better but she looks from Dean to Cas and back curiously, like she’s trying to puzzle them out.

Cas clears his throat, hiding his smile and getting his scent back to normal. “Before we give ourselves over to Dean for the day, Sam, I’d like to have a word with you. In private.” It’s very much not a question.

Sam’s scent changes to worry and in turn, Jess’ scent turns sour like milk that’s been sitting in the sun for too long. It swirls in the same color, too. “You don’t have to, Sam. He can’t make you.”

“Yes, he can, actually,” Sam says, dividing his attention between Jess and Cas. “He’s my pack-Alpha.”

“I won’t let him,” Jess growls.

“That’s not your call,” Cas says calmly and then ignores her. “Sam?”

Jessica leans forward, obviously unhappy about being ignored and physically inserting herself into the line of sight between Cas and Sam to make up for it.

“Umm, of course, Cas,” Sam says, attention and worry now resting completely with his girlfriend. “I’d be grateful if you gave us a minute, though.”

“Go ahead,” Cas nods and Sam drags Jessica up by her arm and over to the windows.

They watch them silently as Sam furtively whispers to Jessica. Dean only gets a few stray words, Cas’ name, his own, something about pack and about tuition. Jessica whispers back just as heatedly. Finally, she throws her arms up and obviously gives up.

She stalks back over to the table. “Sorry,” she mutters in Cas’ general direction. “Not my call.”

Cas acknowledges the almost apology with a nod but nothing else and instead looks at Sam.

“Whenever you want to talk, Alpha,” Sam says and sounds resigned. Dean frowns at the fact that Sam also doesn’t look up from the floor. He really must think this bad.

“Then let’s do this now. Let’s go to my study,” Cas answers and gets up. “Are you okay here?” he asks Dean.

“Sure. Going to clean away breakfast and try to keep her from flipping out,” he nods at Jessica who is keeping her jaws clenched tightly.

“Appreciated.” Cas runs a hand over Dean’s back and then nods at Sam. “Come on.”

 

“That scene was completely unnecessary by the way,” Dean tells Jess while he gets up to start cleaning the table. “He’s not going to do what you believe he’s going to do.”

“Isn’t he?” she says. “Didn’t get the impression that he likes me very much.”

“To be fair, you give him very little reason to like you,” Dean argues.

She grumbles something that’s probably not nice but at least she gets up to help with the dishes.

They work in silence for a while until Jess asks, “What is he telling him then?”

“Not my place to share,” Dean replies.

“So you either don’t know or you’re not sure that what he’s told you is what he’s actually going to do.”

“Someone ever tell you that you have trust issues? Because you do.”

She snarls silently and wraps the leftover pancakes to put them in the fridge.

Dean sighs and gives in. “He wants to make sure that Sam knows that his place in the pack is his own. That he’s not just tolerated because of me. That’s what he wants to talk to him about. So you can stop scowling anytime.” He’s saved from continuing the conversation when the doorbell rings. “That’ll be Balthazar and Gabriel. I’ll go open.”

She hesitates for a moment but then says firmly, “I’m coming.”

He fixes her with a stare.

“You don’t know whether it’s really them. You’re pregnant. You shouldn’t be going alone,” she snaps.

“You’re protecting me now? Cute. Not necessary, but cute. Come on then.” He figures as long as she stays close to him, she will at least leave Cas and Sam alone for the time they need to reach an agreement. “Do us all a favor and don’t try to shake Gabe’s hand, though, okay? Not when they don’t know you. Bal lives in the city but he’s decidedly not a modern Alpha. You touch his Omega, he’s going to kill you.”

“Barbarians,” Jess mutters. “But thanks for the heads up I guess.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean replies as smoothly as he can and even manages not to roll his eyes.

Fortunately, she has enough sense to hang back a step in the entrance hall and let him open the door. He isn’t quite sure what would happen if the door got opened by a strange Alpha, but he’s got enough bad memories of Gabe and Bal in this hall already, he doesn’t need to add to them.

The minute he opens the door, all of that is forgotten, though. Because Gabriel is there and he looks haggard and he’s obviously still not good but he also attack-hugs Dean as soon as he lays eyes on him.

Dean staggers back under the force of Gabe’s onslaught but they manage to catch themselves before they tumble over. Gabe sniffs unabashedly at Dean and laughs, “Fucking hell, Dean, showers have been invented for a reason.” Then he bends down and talks to the baby, “Hey, little one, wanna kick for Uncle Gabe? Hmm? What do you say?”

It’s oddly touching, and Dean locks eyes with Bal for a second, before he clears his throat and says, “It ain’t kicking yet, Gabe. But the doc says movement should be getting noticeable any day now, so maybe you’re lucky and the baby listens to you.”

“Yeah, pup, listen to Uncle Gabe,” Gabriel chuckles, “the sooner you start with that, the sooner we can wreak havoc together.”

But the brightness in his eyes is overflowing into tears now, and Dean gathers him up in a helpless hug. Bal is by their side in seconds, sliding his arms around Gabe, and Dean steps back. “Hey, Bal.”

“Hi Dean,” Balthazar greets while wrapping Gabe tightly into his arms. “And congrats to the two of you. Where is Castiel anyway?”

“Having a pack-Alpha talk with my brother. This, umm, is Jessica,” he guides the attention to Jess who has kept in the background so far, watching the emotional scene with interest but little understanding. “She’s, umm, my brother’s Alpha-girlfriend.”

Jess’ already tense scent flashes a neon warning for a second at the blunt outing but then she squares her shoulders and nods. “Nice to meet you.”

And yeah, Dean could probably have worded that a little less obviously but they’re going to find out anyway, so it’s not like he’s spilling the beans or something.

“Your Alpha-brother’s Alpha-girlfriend?” Gabe sniffles but looks up curiously.

“I only have the one brother. As you’re well aware.”

“I’ll be damned. I mean, I’ve seen a lot of Alpha-on-Alpha-action in my time, but they tended to get banged up even more than the rest of us, and I never pegged your brother as overly attracted to pain.”

Balthazar sighs and lets go of Gabriel.

“Hey,” Gabe complains.

“No. If you’re good enough to talk about porn, you obviously don’t need the hug.” He turns to Jessica and nods. “Nice to meet you, too.”

And all of this is weird as hell but it seems a lot more civil and easier to deal with than the tension last time, so that’s a win even when Gabe glowers at his mate.

“Turkey,” Dean says into the silence. “We need to start with the turkey. If you would all follow me…”

Instead of just following, Gabriel comes right up to him, leaving the two Alphas to trail them. “Your brother and that chick, really?” he whispers.

“Looks like it,” Dean shrugs.

“Is he aware that she can kick his ass? Also, I have to mention this, it is completely confusing how much you smell like my brother. And I don’t mean the sex.”

And if Dean wants an opening to ask, this is it. “You okay with that? With me?”

“Yeah,” Gabe exhales deeply. “Yeah, I’m okay with that. Happy for you. Don’t take it as a promise that I won’t spontaneously burst into tears, though.”

“I get it, man,” Dean nods.

“Feels like emotional Omega crap, though,” Gabe sighs.

“Dude, have you seen your mate? He looks miserable. Pretty sure it’s the exact same reason.”

Gabriel turns around to where Bal is walking behind them. He finds his eyes and then he suddenly stops, waits for Bal and laces their fingers together quietly.

Dean smiles a small smile because even though he hurts with their hurt, at least it looks like they have figured out the whole ‘supporting each other through this’ thing.

“So, turkey,” Dean says when they’re in the kitchen. “You need a break after the drive or are we good to start immediately?”

“We’re good to start,” Gabe says quickly. “How do we do this?”

“Since you and I are the only ones who can actually cook, Bal and Cas are going to do the washing and peeling, Sam is in charge of chopping and Jess is in charge of not letting the turkey dry out.”

“Nice,” Gabe nods. “Let’s do this then.” He rolls up his shirt sleeves and sticks his head in the fridge. “I trust you got everything?”

“If not, blame Hannah. Though she isn’t here, so I’ll have to blame her for you later.”

Gabe harrumphs and starts getting the stacks of supplies out of the fridge. Dean is pretty sure that Hannah actually bought enough to feed an army, but Gabriel seems undaunted. They set up shop quickly, Jess helping with the sorting and washing and generally being more subdued than she was the whole time so far.

Dean thinks it might have something to do with the fact that it’s been a while since Cas and Sam disappeared. Actually, at this point Dean is getting a little antsy, too. He knows both his mate and his brother well enough to know, though, that the black fear that slowly starts oozing from Jess is not what’s happening.

“Calm down, Jess. You’re going to cut your fingers off if you don’t concentrate. And my brother’s not going to forgive me for that.”

She looks at him like he has grown two heads.

“The only hotheads here are you and Bal. Cas and Sam are fine. They’re not killing each other.”

Gabriel looks up from where he is washing the turkey. “And why on Earth would my brother kill your brother? Because with all due respect to Sammy, he ain’t going to win against Cassie in a straight out fight.”

“She thinks because of her,” Dean answers.

“Seriously?” Gabe asks back.

“I’m in the room,” Jessica grumbles.

“Yeah, Alpha-lady, we can see you,” Gabe replies.

“Gabriel, strangers and snark, we’ve talked about this,” Bal chides but it sounds long-suffering more than sharp.

“We have. And I choose to ignore it,” Gabriel smiles pleasantly.

“I thought so,” Bal sighs.

“Jess is _modern_ anyway,” Dean smirks.

“Ah!” Gabriel exclaims. “That explains why she’s terrified of my sensible level-headed brother.”

Dean can’t help it, he barks with laughter while Jessica turns beet-red.

Bal is the one who takes pity on her, “Don’t listen to them. Individually, they’re nice enough, together they’re obnoxious. That’s just the way it is. There is nothing wrong with being modern, so don’t let them get to you.”

“But you…” Jess starts and stops.

“What about me?” Bal asks.

“I thought… Nevermind,” she shakes her head.

And this is probably his fault, so Dean clears it up for them. “I told her that you’re traditional. She tends to touch a lot, didn’t think you’d appreciate her paws on your mate.”

“I _am_ traditional,” Bal agrees and turns back to Jess, “What about it?”

“But your mate…” she says confused, and makes both Gabe and Dean laugh again.

There’s a smile playing around Bal’s lips, too, when he answers, even though he does his best to keep his composure. “My mate is a loudmouth and a trickster, and if you think that me being traditional means that I should make sure he’s demure and only talks when spoken to, you’re in for a disappointment. But Gabriel and I do share the same values.”

Dean isn’t sure the speech did anything to lessen the confusion clouding Jessica’s scent. “Look, Jess,” he tries his luck at explaining this. “You assume there’s no balance. That Bal and Cas have all the power, and Gabe and I are suffering silently. And that’s just not true.”

Gabe snorts. “For one, we make sure to suffer loudly because how the hell else are we going to get snuggled?”

“For two,” Dean interrupts because Gabe, as usual, is not helping at all, “there is balance. We get to have our own opinions. We’re not getting trampled and you don’t need to save us.”

“Hear, hear, the little Winchester pup is all grown up,” Gabe chuckles.

“Oh shut up, Gabe.”

But Gabriel just laughs some more, “Oh, come on, Dean-o, I had to talk you up for months before you grew a pair and openly disagreed with Cassie.”

“It wasn’t necessary before,” Dean frowns.

“What wasn’t necessary?” comes Cas’ voice from the doorway.

“Nothing,” Dean grumbles while Gabriel gleefully says, “Disobedience.”

But they’ve lost Jess’ attention, she’s staring at Sam who looks wrung out and smells like remnants of saltwater but apart from that seems calm and composed. He nods at Balthazar and Gabriel. “It’s good to see you.”

“You, too,” Bal answers and sounds like he means it. “How is college treating you?”

“Good. My grades are good and I’m - good.”

“Your vocabulary obviously has not grown, though,” Gabe replies.

“Cut him some slack, brother, we’ve had a long discussion,” Cas says with a tired smile. “I’m glad you and Bal could make it.”

There is a moment of indecision between the mates, but then Bal answers. “So are we, Castiel. Thank you for inviting us. And we have told this to Dean already but – congratulations.”

“Thank you, Balthazar,” Cas answers and his smile turns a little wider but the exhaustion is still palpable.

Dean dries his hands, goes over and wraps his arms around his mate. Cas sinks into the touch gratefully, so Dean presses a few kisses into his skin.

“Well, that is cleared up then. They’re still disgustingly cute,” Gabriel says.

“Leave us alone, Gabe,” Dean mutters. “Go back to the turkey.”

“Only after Cassie has a knife in his hands and is peeling potatoes,” Gabriel insists. “And Sam, there’s a whole stack of vegetables over there.”

Dean ignores him and instead asks Cas, “You good?”

“Yes, I’m good.”

Dean’s gaze wanders to Sam and Jess. Jess went up to Sam so that she’s only a step away from him, but she’s rooted there, just staring, and Sam is not making a move towards her.

“What about them? They allowed to touch?”

“Of course they are,” Cas sighs and rubs his forehead like he’s developing a headache. “It’s not my place to forbid it.”

Dean knows that Jess has heard because her whole body goes taut for a moment and her scent swirls in disbelief before it settles into the new truth. What Sam does or doesn’t do from here on out is his own choice.

“Come on,” Dean says quietly and tugs at Cas’ hand, “let’s give them some space to settle this while we start with the turkey.”

 

They settle into a routine easily enough. Bal isn’t as aggressive as he was last time, and Gabe keeps his shit together, even though he seems torn between coming too far into Dean’s personal space, and staying away as far as he can. Dean makes an effort not to react to either, even though Cas tenses every time Gabriel comes too close and his mate’s unease makes Dean jittery. The fact that his brother and Jess are dancing around each other and that he isn’t sure whether they’re good or whether he wants them to be, doesn’t help either.

Fortunately, they seem to relax into the general mood at some point, Sam telling Bal about his classes and Jessica occasionally butting in, if quieter than she was yesterday.

She is still side-eyeing him and Gabe kind of often, though. Often enough, that Gabe leans close to Dean and whispers, “You think it’d come over as an accident if I spilled a pot of hot water on her?”

“No,” Dean shakes his head.

“Damn. She is creepy.”

Dean shrugs. “She’s still figuring it out.”

“Figuring what out? How to make turkey?”

“That too. But mainly why we’re not unhappy. We’re oppressed and shit. We should be unhappy.”

“Cassie is oppressing you now? Wow, how on Earth do you deal?” Gabe mocks.

“Hey, I’ve got the mate who wanted a speech about equality as part of the marriage vows. So when it comes down to it, you’re much more oppressed than me.”

“Oh, alright,”, Gabe rolls his eyes, “I’ll do my best to feel oppressed then instead of remembering that Bal took me in off the streets, married me despite better knowledge and for some fucking reason after all these years still loves me.”

“Yeah, you see, that’s the part she doesn’t get. Because she doesn’t know your history,” Dean says. “I’ve never told it to Sam.”

“Really?” Gabriel asks surprised.

Dean shrugs. “Your past is none of his business. But since he doesn’t know, she doesn’t, either.”

Gabe nods in understanding. “So she’s running on assumptions for the both of us. Because you and Cassie, you’re not what she thinks, either. I mean, you negotiate fucking everything.”

“Sam has – not much of an idea of who Cas and I are when we’re alone,” Dean admits. “I don’t like discussing it.”

“You discuss it with me,” Gabe counters.

“You’ve got no stake in Cas. I mean, he’s your brother and all, and in theory he’s your pack-Alpha, but you’ve got Bal. He’s your first priority. You don’t need to see Cas as perfect.”

Gabe laughs and nudges Dean in the ribs. “You saying you don’t see Cassie as perfect? Cause I swear you look at him like he hung the moon.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Gabe but then his gaze lands on his mate where he’s meticulously cutting potatoes into cubes and he can’t stop the warm smile. Cas seems to feel it, too. He looks up from what he’s doing, and smiles back at Dean, his expression just as affectionate.

“Yeah, that’s what I mean,” Gabe smirks. Then he suddenly becomes serious. “I don’t begrudge you two your luck, Dean. I want you to know that.”

“I know it,” Dean answers. Because he does.

They turn back to the turkey before the conversation can get too sad.

 

Gabe turns to his brother when the turkey is finally prepped. “You should have the honor.”

“What honor?” Cas asks confused.

“To put it in the oven,” Gabe smiles innocently.

Bal groans first, Dean follows and then the others catch on, too.

“What?” Gabriel asks. “He’s obviously good at it.”

“I believe the idiom says nothing about turkeys but I’m still happy to oblige,” Cas shrugs, unfazed by Gabe’s humor. “A little help, Dean?”

That sparks some more laughter.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have gotten that one done on your own,” Dean chuckles but he hurries to open the oven door. No toppling over the bird.

Cas is careful, though - not that Dean expected anything else - and then the turkey is safely in the oven. Dean sets the timer and turns to Jess, turkey baster in his outstretched hand. “Your turn, Alpha-girl. Baste every 30 minutes.”

She nods and takes the baster from him, careful not to touch him. “Thank you, Dean.”

It is downright respectful of his boundaries and definitely more polite than she’s been so far. The fact that that comes after he called her ‘Alpha-girl’ doesn’t really make sense. He raises his eyebrows at her questioningly.

She shoots a look over at Cas before looking back at Dean and sighing. “I, uhh, I think I owe you an apology. Both of you.”

“Cause Cas didn’t tell Sam he couldn’t see you anymore?” Dean asks.

“No, no, because… I had made my mind up about you before I ever came here. And then yesterday I didn’t bother to – I assumed I knew what was going on without looking at what I was really seeing. I’m sorry. I was wrong.”

“Uhh, what exactly happened yesterday if you don’t mind me asking?” Gabe interjects.

“Jessica came on a bit too strong,” Cas says neutrally.

“The way you reacted when I shook your hand – the way he stayed at your side – and the way you clung to him – it was so – I thought…” Jess shrugs helplessly.

“That we’re living the cliché,” Dean concludes. “The Omega being weak and needy, and the Alpha strong and in charge.”

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence after that.

“It isn’t weakness.” It is Bal out of everyone who speaks up. “Finding comfort in your mate isn’t weakness. I find as much comfort in Gabriel’s presence as he finds in mine.”

Cas nods. “Thank you, Balthazar. The same goes for Dean and me. I couldn’t have said it any better.”

“We’ve talked about this earlier. While you and Sam were gone. How being traditional does not mean you lock up your Omega in the basement. How it doesn’t mean that all you want of them is breed them up as often as possible.” The words are cruder than anything Bal’s ever said in their presence, and his voice and scent both hold a sharp edge. Gabriel is immediately there, running a soothing hand along Bal’s arm. It’s a wordless acknowledgement of the pain laced into Bal’s words. An acknowledgement of the fact that Gabe seeing himself as broken because they can’t have pups is painful for Bal, too.

It hurts, of course it does, but Dean still watches it with a small smile. Because yeah, if they can acknowledge that, Gabe and Bal are indeed better than they were. He turns back to Jess. “You see that? Is that self-preservation? Is Gabe comforting his mate to avoid being attacked? No. You’re the one Bal is annoyed with. You’re the one he’d attack. And I doubt Gabe cares a single shit about whether his mate rips you a new one. But Bal’s upset. And Gabe can make it better. So he does. Not because he fears him. But because he loves him.”

“Also well said,” Gabe nods and leans a little closer into his mate, who obligingly lays his arm around Gabe’s waist.

“Balance,” Jess says. “You’re there for each other.”

And hey, maybe she’s finally getting it. So he nods and turns to Sam, who’s been watching quietly so far. “I have no idea what you told her about Cas and me, but if you think that Cas runs my life and I don’t get a say in it, you’re wrong.”

“Dean, I don’t – I don’t think that,” Sam says haltingly.

He doesn’t think his brother is lying but it’s not the whole truth, either. Dean sighs. “It’s not that I don’t get it, Sam. It’s been just us for a long time and you’re used to me making all the decisions on my own but…”

“But it isn’t weakness to rely on your mate. And it’s not force, either,” Sam interrupts him. “Cas and I had this talk, too, Dean.”

Dean looks over at Cas, surprised.

Cas shrugs. “I felt like Sam hadn’t gotten the whole picture. Neither of how a pack membership works, nor of how being mates works.” A small amused smile plays on his lips. “I’m sorry but it is actually quite funny to me that I have managed to trigger enough protective instincts in Sam that his girlfriend got the impression I’m a high-power pack-Alpha right out of a conservative commercial.”

Sam has the decency to look embarrassed at least.

“Dude,” Dean says and shakes his head, “I told you that all the changes were my idea, right? Giving up my job at the garage in favor of college? My idea. Having kids now? My idea. Cas didn’t tell me to stay home and get on with the breeding or something.”

Sam flushes a deep scarlet. “Yeah, you told me,” he mumbles.

“He might not have told it to me quite that way,” Jess admits. “Again, I’m sorry. I misjudged you.”

“As long as it is cleared up, all is forgiven,” Cas says and then resolutely changes the topic. “So, there was something about three different kinds of pie that were all very important. Hannah bitched about it for two days. Dean?”

“Yeah, pie. We should get to making that,” Dean grins.

 

The atmosphere relaxes after that. Jess starts joining in the jokes (and she takes her basting responsibilities seriously, so she gets extra points from Dean for that), and for the fact that they’ve got four Alphas in one kitchen, it’s surprisingly chill.

Dean still takes the chance to corner his brother when the opportunity arises a couple of hours later. Sam steps out to make a phone call and Dean follows him after a few minutes, catching him just before he wants to come back in from the porch.

Sam sighs resignedly and doesn’t even try to push past him, just goes back to the edge of the porch and plops down on the steps.

Dean takes it as an invitation and sits down next to him. “Jesus, I was on my feet for too long,” he groans when his feet instead of relaxing after the weight’s been taken off of them instead start screaming in protest of today’s treatment.

“But you are alright?” Sam asks, worry tinting his scent.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean says dismissively because swollen feet are one of the minor annoyances of life. “I’m fine. But what the hell, Sammy? I thought you and Cas were good. You were while you were living here.”

Sam has clearly expected the lecture because he immediately hunches his shoulders, stares at his palms like the answer to the universe can be found in them and obviously waits for the scolding.

But Dean didn’t prepare a speech. He just honestly wants his mate and his brother to get along and if there’s still something that needs to be cleared up after the two talked, Dean wants it out in the open. “No, seriously, tell me, Sam. What happened?”

“Things are different in California, Dean.”

And Dean has used the same argument with Jess before, but right now it doesn’t explain anything for him. “Yeah, well, okay, California is different. More sun, fewer inhibitions, richer people. Who don’t give a shit about packs and stuff I guess. I mean, I _was_ worried that Stanford would turn you into a total douche...”

“Well, apparently it did,” Sam mutters.

And that actually hadn’t been what Dean was getting at. “Wanna explain?”

“Not really,” Sam shakes his head. “It was stupid. I should have known better. I mean, I read your paper on the Omega rights movement. I just didn’t know whether Cas had seen it. Whether he knew what you were studying. Or whether he’d just agreed to the college thing to give you something to do while you stayed home and raised the children.”

It’s all his fears about how Sam might see him. At the same time it isn’t. Because Sam sounds exhausted and he smells ashamed and there’s no punch to the words. It isn’t like when Dad told him at 14 how he’d end up now that he was an Omega - continuously fat from some Alpha’s pup, reduced to serving his Alpha hand and foot, always having to make sure he doesn’t get discarded for someone smaller, prettier, more demure.

_‘You’ll see, Dean, once they’ve got you shoved up against a wall, you’ll put out like any other bitch. And once they’ve bred you up, you’ll be glad if they keep you around instead of throwing you away when you can’t behave yourself. So better be glad that I’m teaching you how to control your temper. You think what I’m doing hurts? Wait until you find out what an Alpha can do!’_

Dean shudders at the echo of Dad’s voice. He’d been so fucking scared. Not even of his Dad, but that what his Dad said was exactly what was going to happen. It’s not like there weren’t enough Alphas around that were complete fucktards. And seeing how much his Dad wanted to be one of them and how he treated Dean, yeah, it wasn’t a big stretch to believe in worst case scenarios.

It isn’t what’s happened, though. Not even in the slightest tiniest bit.

But that’s got to be where this is coming from. Because Dean has definitely taught Sam a better opinion of Alphas than that. Even if for a while there the sole reason was that Sammy is an Alpha and Dean didn’t want him to end up hating himself.

“So, you’ve been thinking about Dad a lot then,” Dean concludes.

Sam just curls in on himself some more. It’s enough acknowledgement.

Dean had hoped Sam had forgotten some of the things that Dad had said and done, but then, Sam had been young, but he’d always been bright. Of course he’d remember. “Yeah, Dad used some vivid imagery, didn’t he? I believed him, too.”

“There is this class,” Sam says after a moment of quiet. “I can’t take it yet, it’s grad students only. But Jess is taking it, and it’s like, helping out with real law cases. Pro-bono. You know, when people can’t afford a good lawyer. Or when there’s little chance of winning.”

“Okay?” Dean asks carefully.

“They’re taking like ten or so cases a year. And they’ve taken on three spousal abuse cases this year already. Twice, the Omega was their client. Once, it was the Omega’s brother. He had killed the abusive Alpha.”

Dean sighs. “So you’re getting gory details to fill Dad’s stories with even more life?”

Sam shakes his head. “That’s not even the point. The point is, they won only that last one. Only that last one! An Alpha killing another Alpha, that one was the easiest. They argued that it was territorial even though it was in the city. Soon as they made it about a pack, the guy walked free. But the two abused Omegas? They just got ordered back to their mates. No matter how much they argued their lives were in danger.”

“That’s pretty shitty,” Dean agrees because that _is_ pretty shitty.

But Sam isn’t finished yet. “That’s when I realized that what I said to Cas that first day can’t be an empty threat. Because if he hurts you, I’d have better chances to get away with killing him than you’d have getting away from him.”

Dean nods because even if it isn’t like that for him, he gets it. It is isn’t exactly news to him, either. “Good thing he doesn’t hurt me, then,” he replies.

“But Dean!” Sam exclaims frustrated.

“Come on, Sam,” Dean says, “you think I don’t know this? Think it has never come up between Cas and I? Think I’m too blinded by his honey scent?” Dean shakes his head. “No, Sam, I’m well aware. And its frikking scary but neither Cas nor I can change it. Maybe you can when you’re a hot shot lawyer someday. Change the laws. Make it better. But until then, you know what, I’m going to get my degree and I’m going to sit on that fucking schoolboard and make sure that the kids in this town are getting taught to be respectful to everyone. And I’m going to trust Cas, and I’m going to trust Bobby and Ellen and Charlie and Gabe and even Bal and frikking Hannah that they’re looking out for me, and that if there’s ever a need for it, they’re going to be there. And I need you to trust them, too. To trust Cas and to trust me. And no, Sam, you ain’t ever going to have to kill Cas and you better not try.”

He’s talked himself into a bit of a rage here, the mention of violence against his mate not doing anything for his composure, so he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Because this isn’t about Sam wanting to hurt Cas. This is about Sam being worried about his brother. And he can lay some of these fears to rest.

“Look, Sam, until you and Jess can change those laws, one or the other Alpha is always going to own my life. Without Cas, it would have been you. But Cas showed up and Cas is mate. With or without that legal crap, I want to be his.”

He hears the sharp intake of breath but he doesn’t change the statement. It’s true, so his brother will have to live with it.

“Dean, I just… I saw the evidence photos and… I never want to see you like that again.”

Dean balls his hands into fists. “You won’t.”

“When Dad…”

“I was there,” Dean interrupts him harshly. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I stitched you back together. Every single time.”

“You did. And I took you and ran the minute I could.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“And then I raised you without any of us getting beat half to death, didn’t I?”

“You did. And I trust you, Dean, I really do.”

Dean nods, though his smile is still small. “I trust you, too, Sam. We’ve always had each other’s back.” He holds out his hand, palm up. “Keep it that way?”

Sam nods and lays his palm over Dean’s. He turns their hands upright when they shake, though. Turns it into a handshake between equals. And that’s why he likes his brother. Cause in the end, he always comes through.

“So we’re good?” Sam asks.

“We’re good,” Dean confirms. “You good with Cas, too? You two talked it out?”

Sam nods but doesn’t say anything further.

And that’s fine. Whatever Sam and Cas talked about, it was about Sam’s pack membership and it’s none of Dean’s business. “Want to go see whether the idiots are already fighting or whether Gabe still has them in check?”

“Probably better. We’re most sensible ones around.”

Dean chuckles. “Nah, Cas is. But he’s outnumbered.”

 

But when they come back inside, everything is peaceful. Cas broke out the beer, so maybe that’s it. There’s still a few hours to go before dinner is ready, but they’re pretty much done with the preparations. Jessica and Balthazar are doing the dishes together while Cas and Gabe watch them from the kitchen table.

It is almost weird, the domestic bliss. Dean sniffs the air, and yeah, definitely still all Alpha. But the mix is less volatile now. It smells like – family. Huh.

“Let me get you something to drink,” Cas is on his feet immediately and brings a glass and some OJ from the fridge while Dean takes the chair next to Cas’.

“Scared I’m going to steal your beer?”

“No,” Cas says. “You wouldn’t. But you’d also forget to drink anything and hydration is important to your health. And the baby’s.”

It’s not like he hasn’t heard the lecture a few hundred times already but he feels good right now, so he doesn’t get annoyed and just says, “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Dean says honestly.

“You’ve got some time before dinner. If you want to take a nap.”

“And leave Gabe alone with all of you? Nah, I think not.”

“Well, maybe we could all need a break,” Bal proposes. “Let’s disband the circus for now. The youngsters can guard the bird, Gabe and I can get our luggage, Dean can have his nap. And we all meet up again for the big party in a few hours.”

“Would you be alright with that?” Cas asks everyone.

“Sure,” Sam says. “We’ll guard the turkey.”

“Remember that the kitchen is a public place. And we don’t want any weird stains on the table when we eat tonight.” Gabe wrinkles his nose.

The way Sam’s ears are suddenly on fire and Jess turns bright red would be halfway adorable, if Dean didn’t think that means that Gabriel hit somewhere close to the target.

“Uhh, right. I don’t need any images of my brother on the kitchen table, I’m out of here.” He gets up and takes his orange juice with him.

“Payback’s only fair, Dean-o, I’m sure Sam’s got more than just a few images of you and my brother in his head. Probably some that aren’t just fantasy, either, but where he caught the two of you,” Gabe smirks.

Dean smiles his most disarming innocent smile and says, “But he’s had a lifetime of getting used to the fact that I’d eventually end up on my back under an Alpha, I’ve only had two days to consider that option for him.”

“Dean!!!” Now Sam’s whole face is flaming red.

“Alright,” Cas interrupts and actually uses his strict voice. “Before this spirals down any further, Balthazar, Gabriel, I’ll come with you and show you to your room. Dean, I’ll come find you after, okay?”

“And thus I’m dismissed and shall make my way to the bedroom,” Dean gives a ceremonial half bow, “we shall reconvene for the feast.”

“You should take English literature, that would make your vocabulary so much more convincing,” Jess answers.

But before he can find a snarky reply, Cas’ hand is on Dean’s back and he gets steered to the door. “You can continue to one up each other later. Dean, get some rest. Balthazar, Gabriel, come with me.”

“Bossy Alpha,” Dean chuckles but he gives Cas a kiss and makes his way to the bedroom.

 

Once there, he lies down immediately. It’s good to have his feet propped up and his back against a pillow. He takes out his phone but there aren’t any missed messages.

_Dean: Have a nice celebration of the destruction of native American culture. Or something._

The reply comes only seconds later.

_Kev: Cello. You wanted to say cello. Good that you’re still alive. Are the Alphas alive, too?_

_Dean: They’re strangely well-behaved. No one even threatened to kill anyone else so far. It’s almost disappointing._

_Kev: Don’t let your guard down. Someone might want you to play the cello._

_Dean: That bad huh? I’ll let you play then. Thx for your paper. It was better than the book._

_Kev: I know._

And yeah, that is Kevin for you. Dean tosses his phone on the nightstand and cuddles up in the blankets.

Kev knows that he is good at everything he does. That he is bright and will have a career. He also knows that he is born with a disadvantage and will have to work twice as hard for everything. So he just works twice as hard.

Sometimes Dean is frightened of Mrs. Tran, Kevin’s Mom. Sometimes he wishes his Dad had been a tiny bit like her. Using his power to build abilities in Dean instead of striking him down. Sometimes he wishes he’d been a bit like Kevin at Kevin’s age. Instead of dropping out of school at the first possibility and hustling pool to save up money and counting the days to his 18th birthday.

“You’re unhappy.”

He hadn’t even heard Cas come in, already sunk in half slumber. “Nah. Just thinking,” he answers and sits up against the pillows.

“Then they aren’t happy thoughts.” Cas gets rid of the top layer of his clothes and joins Dean on the bed.

“Sam and I talked about Dad,” Dean says because he could keep this from Cas but he’s got no reason to. “That’s never my favorite topic.”

“I wouldn’t think it is, no.”

“Thing is, I believed him for a long time. ‘Bout everything. ‘Bout how it wasn’t his fault how things went down with the pack. How it wasn’t his fault how we had to live. How it wasn’t his fault that he beat us up.” Dean takes a deep breath. “And the other stuff, too. The stuff he said about Omegas. I believed that, too.” Cas wants to interrupt, so he quickly goes on. “I don’t even know whether he noticed. How screwed his perspective was. How he adored Alphas and wanted to be one. And how at the same time he made them sound like violent mindless fools.”

Cas snaps his mouth shut again at that.

“I think that’s why I had to do it. Why I had to take Sam and run. Cause I knew Sam wasn’t like that. And the day he presented, Dad was so goddamn proud. And he spouted all that goddamn bullshit about what it means to be an Alpha. And I knew I had to get Sammy out of there before he brainwashed him.”

“You did good, Dean,” Cas says quietly.

“He’d be so fucking pissed if he knew. About Sam and Jess. He’d be so fucking pissed. I mean, he’d be delighted about you. As long as you don’t tell him any of that sappy stuff about handholding, that is. He’d be outraged at your lack of appreciation for your own power. There’s all he ever wanted that his gender made him miss out on, and you’ve got it all and you don’t even want it. Yeah, he’d be outraged at that.”

“Not for very long,” Cas says darkly. “Not to my face anyway. I might not have wanted all this power, but I still have it and I still know how to use it. He’d raise his voice exactly once in our household and then he’d be out and I’d make sure he wouldn’t come back.”

Dean smiles at Cas affectionately. “You know that it is kind of sexy when you talk casual violence like that?”

Cas shakes his head but the comment draws a smile from him. “Your attempt at distraction lacks any form of subtlety, you’re aware of that, aren’t you?”

“Yup. But I don’t care as long as it works.” He snuggles into Cas’ side.

“Well, you started talking about your father. You cannot blame me for not finding the topic very appealing or for not wanting him in our house.”

“I don’t. Though I guess he’d blame me for it. And for Sam not turning out right and not finding himself a meek little Omega mate. And for a lot of other shit. So yeah, should he ever show up here, feel free to throw him out before he ever sees me.”

Cas stays quiet for a moment. “I can have Charlie track him, you know. If you want to make sure he doesn’t show up here unannounced.”

Dean’s taken aback. “You’d have Charlie track him?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it would be semi-legal at best, so I’d rather not go to Jody with the request.”

“You’ve thought about this,” Dean notices surprised.

“Ever since you told me about him, yes.”

Dean fidgets uncomfortably. “I’m sorry,” he says because Cas has to spent energy on this and he is probably also making contingency plans and it’s Dean who’s bringing all of this bullshit with him.

“Don’t apologize for something that’s not your fault, Dean.”

Dean shakes his head unwillingly because it is his Dad and thus his responsibility. “I don’t think he’d find us. There’s a few states between him and here.”

“Hmm,” Cas makes an unconvinced noise.

“Hey, my name isn’t even Winchester anymore. And Sam’s in Stanford.”

“Yeah, Dean, but both your current and your birth name are stated in the national pack database now.”

And oh, he had forgotten about that. That he’s registered as Cas’ mate.

An uncomfortable prickle runs over him. Between this and Sam mentioning contacting Dad, the whole issue hits entirely too close to home, even if Dad hasn’t tried to contact them in more than five years. Maybe he’s drunk himself to death already.

Dean shivers and tries his best to keep the slimy feeling of sinking into the mud of his past at bay. “Even if he found us, I don’t think he’d be much trouble for you. Not like he was in the last pack. You could just throw him out.”

If he let himself be thrown out. Dad has a tendency to cling with all his might to anything that benefits him. He hangs on like a parasite until he has destroyed his host and moves on to the next one. And having a pack again would definitely benefit him. Having a pack where his son is the pack-Alpha’s mate, he’d see the opportunity immediately.

“Actually, you’d have to throw him right back out. Don’t let him in. Don’t even let him stay at the Roadhouse. Not even for a night.”

“Dean…” Cas is rubbing his fingers over Dean’s skin in soothing circles. He’s clearly worried now.

“No, you don’t understand. He wouldn’t be visiting and then going back home. He’d take advantage of you being polite and friendly. And I know that you would be because you always are.”

“I wouldn’t let him hurt you.”

“This isn’t even about me, Cas. He’s not stupid. He’s probably going to give you tips on how to show me my proper place or something, but he knows he can’t do jack to me personally now that I belong to you. But he will use me as the vehicle to make you lenient to let him stay. He’ll want to get to know his grandkid. And then he’ll want to develop a better relationship with me and Sam. And then whatever else. And soon he’ll live here and he’ll poison everything. Because he always does. And Cas, I…” But the words die on his tongue.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas’ voice is soothing and calm. He hasn’t let himself get infected by Dean’s frantic response and that’s good. It makes breathing easier. Whatever happens, Cas will be there. And he can take John on.

Dean balls his hands into fists until his knuckles turn white but he manages to find the words. “I can’t stand up to him. I’ll just do what he orders me to do.”

He doesn’t know what would have happened if his Dad had woken from his drunken stupor on the night they fled. Would he even have had to whip Dean back into submission or could he just have ordered them back to bed? In any case, they would never have made it out of there.

The admission hurts and he looks down on his clenched hands and refuses to meet Cas’ eyes even when Cas touches his chin to make him look up. He knows what Cas is going to say. That the Dean back then is not the same as the Dean now. And it’s true and it isn’t. It’s taken months for him to adjust to Cas’ perspective on life and their relationship. And it’s still sometimes a fight for him to keep his head high and meet Cas’ eyes. And that’s with Cas actively working against Dean’s automatic submission. His Dad won’t do him that favor.

“Okay,” Cas gives up on making Dean look up and wraps his hands around Dean’s instead, working his fingers between Dean’s to loosen their death grip. “If it helps you, I can make this easier for you. You have said it yourself, you do not belong to your father anymore. Your obligation is solely to this pack and to me. So if he ever shows up and tries to give you an order, I want you to tell him: ‘No. My Alpha made it clear that I am to listen only to him. If you want something from me, you have to take it up with him.’ Can you do that for me?”

He laces just enough Alpha authority into it that it thrums through Dean like the beat of a drum. It doesn’t fail to find a resonance, either. And with it, something in him lets go. Like an iron band that had been around his chest is suddenly gone and he breathes a little freer. And fuck he’s glad that Cas is a good guy. Because as much as he’s learned not to let anyone else in his life give him shit, Dean doesn’t even want to know how much he’d be willing to do for Cas without ever thinking about saying No or fighting back.

“Dean?”

He imagines himself standing in front of his Dad. He can’t imagine himself meeting his eyes. But he sees himself shaking his head and telling him ‘My Alpha doesn’t want this. I listen to my Alpha.’ And he can almost see Dad’s smile. Because even though he’s refusing what Dad wants him to do, Dean’s finally the Omega he’s supposed to be.

It grates on him, that image. Because it isn’t quite a lie. Dean can fight. He knows that he can fight. And his Dad is a Beta, he doesn’t have Alpha strength to back him up like Cas does. Add the drinking, and Dean’s pretty sure that, physically, he can take his Dad out. So it’s the fucking Omega thing that keeps him from doing it. It’s the fucking need to be good and to prove that he’s worth something.

And to his Dad, he was never worth more than how well he could follow the current orders. Didn’t matter how perfect his record was for the rest of the week or month or for his whole life for that matter.

“Dean?” Cas asks again, worried now, and Dean exhales a shaky breath.

Cause Cas didn’t give him an order to see how well he could follow through. To test whether Dean’s good enough to keep around. Dean doesn’t have to prove his worth to Cas because somehow Cas sees Dean’s worth as intrinsic. But Cas knows that his authority trumps John’s and Dean knows it, too. Hell, it is more than just intellectual knowledge. Because yeah, he’s tried to do everything he could to be Dad’s good little soldier. But he’s never felt that pull that he feels with Cas. He wanted to keep Dad happy because it was his only chance to earn a few good words. He wants to keep Cas happy because he wants Cas to be happy. And maybe from the outside, the two don’t look all that different, but from the inside, they are nothing alike.

So he nods and gives Cas a wobbly smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

Cas’ eyes are still worried, though, like he fears he’s gone too far or that the war going on in Dean has something to do with him.

So Dean holds his gaze, because then Cas will know that even with the Alpha command, Dean is still with him and they’re still them and this isn’t Cas forcing Dean into anything. Their biology has made them different but they’re also two pieces of a puzzle, fitting seamlessly.

“Thank you,” Dean says quietly.

It’s a thank you that is bigger than this moment. It’s a thank you for caring and a thank you for being you and a thank you for letting me be who I am and for letting me love you and for loving me. It encompasses everything that’s happened since they met, and it even encompasses the future. The pup and the way they’re going to raise it. The fact that their kid will be loved no matter what. Dean wants to say all of that, but he doesn’t have the words. So he just pours his gratitude into the warmth on his face and the way he holds onto Cas’ hands.

Cas holds Dean’s eyes and his gaze is soft and affectionate when he asks, “Remember when you first did that? Met my eyes?”

The memory still makes Dean’s stomach jump, an echo of the anxiety and the breathless excitement of that moment. But all he says is, “You made me a sandwich. I didn’t get why.”

“And for that brilliant moment, you forgot to be scared. It was beautiful.”

Dean chuckles softly, “Got paid back by getting the breath knocked right out of me, too. You and those blue eyes of yours…”

“It was that moment that didn’t let me go,” Cas admits. “I made you look at me again that night, but that first moment, I didn’t push you into it. That moment was real.”

“It was real when you made me do it, too. I know that you noticed.” The sudden change from fear to want. The sudden urge to cling closer instead of running away.

“But my hand was still on you uninvited. And you were still terrified.”

“You gotta cut me some slack, Cas,” Dean says, “it’s usually only one of two things when Alphas have an unmated Omega lock eyes with them. Either they want to punish or they want to knot. But with you…” He trails off, not sure how to put the desperation with which he’d wanted to be good and with which he’d wanted Cas to be good to him into words. Finally, he gives up and settles on, “Yours. Didn’t know it before the next morning, but, yeah, even then, yours.”

And if Dean thought Cas’ eyes couldn’t go any softer, he was wrong. Because they definitely do and Dean has gotten better at accepting the love in Cas’ gaze but this is still too much and he’s still too raw, so he leans in for a kiss because physical closeness is easier to handle.

And if Cas knows that Dean is deflecting, he doesn’t call him out on it. He just holds him, hands framing Dean’s belly, and kisses him back. It’s tender and firm at the same time, Cas’ arms enveloping him, protecting both him and the pup. Something in Dean settles at that, the rawness and anxiety of talking about his Dad twice today seeping out.

That’s when Dean feels it.

He draws back from Cas, paying intense attention because maybe it wasn’t really anything or maybe it was just a fluke. But then it’s happening again and his heart flutters.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks worriedly.

Instead of an answer, Dean takes Cas’ hand and pushes his shirt up to lay the hand over his belly.

Cas looks confused but then it happens again, and Cas’ eyes turn wide with wonder. “The pup is moving.”

“It is,” Dean smiles and lets his own hand rest over Cas’. It feels like the motion concentrates where Cas’ fingers lie. “We like Alpha-Daddy, don’t we, little one?”

“Well,” Cas says and softly strokes his fingers over Dean’s skin, “I like the two of you, too.”

 

If people are usually accusing them of being touchy-feely, ‘usually’ has nothing on today. Dean doesn’t think Cas has completely let go of him for longer than a minute ever since he felt the baby move. Not that Dean is complaining. But he is noticing the stares that Cas seems to be oblivious to.

Finally, it’s Gabriel, who nudges Cas. “Earth to Castiel! Are you listening? Dean-o can take two steps on his own, you know?”

Cas flushes a bright scarlet and takes a step back from Dean. “Umm, of course. Of course I know that.”

It is adorable, really, and Dean steps right back into Cas’ space. “I can. But who says I want to?”

“And that’s when I just thought you two couldn’t get any worse,” Gabe mimes being disgusted.

Dean feels for the flutter under his ribs that indicates movement. He’s got a feeling he’s going to have four sappy Alphas follow him around trying to touch his belly if he makes this public. But he still grins and motions for Gabe to come over. “Give me your hand.”

Gabe looks confused and he looks up at Cas for guidance, but Cas just nods. Dean takes Gabe’s hand and places it where the baby’s feet are.

“Oh. Oh, is that? Is that really…?” Gabe’s voice holds wonder.

“Yeah, that’s the baby kicking. Felt it the first time this afternoon. It’s been quiet for a bit but now with the commotion it woke back up.”

“Ohh,” Gabriel tilts his head, the motion not unlike Cas when he’s listening intently. “Hey little bugger. Uncle Gabe is the best, remember that for me, okay?”

There is a bigger kick then and Dean laughs. “I think that was a yes.” Then he notices that everyone else is staring, too. And yeah, the sappy faces are happening, and he thinks all of them want to feel the baby kick. Which of course makes him want to hide behind Cas. Instead, he clears his throat. “Sam. If Cas is okay with it. Sam can come feel, too.” Because his brother is his brother, and getting touched by him was never a problem.

Judging by Cas’ growl and the swift turn of his scent to the electric smell of lightning - much more primeval than Cas’ usual earth and roots - Cas sees that differently, though.

It’s threatening enough, actually, that Gabriel flinches and takes a hurried two steps back. He also trains his eyes on the floor and hunches his shoulders. When Cas still growls after that, he lays his head to the side, baring his throat without looking up.

Bal doesn’t like it, of course, his mate submitting this clearly to someone else. But Cas is very much daring anyone to come closer, and something in his scent and expression keeps Bal frozen in place instead of stepping in front of his mate.

“Cas? You don’t need to do this.” Dean makes his voice deep and calm and soothing, even though he feels neither of these things. He keeps a wary eye on Sam and Jess, not catching much over the powerful storm of Cas’ scent, but reasonably sure that there’s notes of blood and of the alleyways of their childhood, Sam’s own brand of protectiveness, and he’s also sure that the protectiveness is directed at him. So he looks directly at Sam even while he keeps talking to Cas, “No one is touching me, Cas. The pup is safe. None of the other Alphas here want to harm it. None of them is competition. None of them wants me or your pack. None of them is going to come closer.”

He sends a hard glare at Sam with the last sentence, because Sam had been inching closer. But Sam is too fixated on Cas to even see Dean. That’s a lost cause then. Better act fast. But avoid fast movements while doing it.

Dean takes a careful step to the side, bringing himself right between Cas and Gabe. It gets rewarded with a deepening of the growl, a non-verbal command to get out of the way and to the security behind Cas that has Dean’s feet itching to obey. But Dean broke this, so he’s going to fix it. He roots his feet very firmly to his current spot, even while he mirrors Gabe’s gesture and offers up his throat.

“They’re our friends, little Alpha, you don’t want to hurt them.”

He feels a bit guilty about using the pet name in front of everyone, it being clearly confined to the space between the two of them usually, but it’s the name that gets the reaction. For a moment, confusion spreads on Cas’ face, his consciousness fighting against his Alpha instincts, and he blinks once, twice, for the first time taking his eyes off the potential threats.

Dean uses the moment and takes a step closer and then another one, until he’s right in Cas’ space, carefully keeping his head angled and looking just to the left of Cas instead of directly at him. He can virtually smell his brother tense to the point of breaking because Dean’s still baring his throat and he’s now right in front of Cas, Cas’ hands and teeth in easy reach, but Dean steadfastly ignores the way his brother’s tension wants to make him tense up, too.

“Come on, scent me, little Alpha. Or mark me. Whatever you need to do to make this better. I’m right here.”

Cas doesn’t move immediately and it has Dean fidgeting. Cas isn’t usually one to punish disobedience, not with his pack, definitely not with Dean, but then he’s never smelled quite this primal before, and Dean’s definitely not where he’s supposed to be. Still, he’s secure enough that he doesn’t flinch when Cas finally crowds forward into his space. He breathes a silent sigh of relief, though, when Cas’ hands curl around his waist instead of coming up to his neck. He keeps his submissive posture while Cas leans forward to nose at his pulse point because Cas is still rigid and still smells bristly and also still looks over Dean’s shoulder to keep an eye on the others.

Dean leans forward a little, brushing against Cas to mash their scents together even more than they were, even though he thinks it’s not a good idea to encircle Cas with his arms and restrict his movement right now.

“See, we’re all yours, the pup and I. But your brother and my brother, they’re family. All they want is to share in our joy. Of course you can growl at them if that’s what you want. They’re going to submit to you. Because they’re not contesting that you’re the boss. But what you’re doing right now is not a lot like you, Cas.”

Dean tries to keep his voice quiet, making everyone strain to hear what he’s saying because that will keep the attention on him and discourage any fast and loud movements.

“Don’t think you can mark me yours any more clearly than a mating bite and a pup. But if you need to, do it. I don’t care if it hurts.” Because he doubts that with his Alpha-side running rampant Cas has much ability to be gentle. But he’s going to be upset later if he feels like he forced himself on Dean, so Dean wants to give him permission at least.

For a moment, Cas’ hands tighten on Dean’s waist to the point of pain. But he’s far enough down towards the hip bones that there’s no pressure on the baby, so Dean just holds still. Then the hold loosens abruptly and Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s back and his forehead drops to Dean’s shoulder. All the tension seems to leave him, and with it a good portion of his will to hold himself upright.

“Whoa, Cas.” Dean quickly wraps his arms around his mate, supporting his weight. “Okay, I got you. It’s alright, I got you.” They stabilize, but Cas is kind of heavy and Dean’s not sure how sustainable this is, so he asks. “Do you want us to step out for a moment? We can do that.” Because they need to move before they end up toppling to the floor.

Cas shakes his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“Okay. We’ll get you to a chair then.” But when both Bal and Sam move forward to help, he barks, “Stay back!” Because he isn’t sure it’s a good idea for anyone to come close yet.

He deposits Cas on a chair and because Cas never lets go of him, Dean kind of ends up just cowering between his legs. “Are you okay, little Alpha?” he asks softly and since he doesn’t need to hold Cas up anymore, he lets go of his grip and instead strokes through Cas’ hair and along his cheek, trying his best to get him to look up. “Pup moving triggering a lot of protective instincts, huh? That’s alright. It’s your pup, you’re allowed.” And because it’s Cas and Cas will beat himself up for losing control, he adds, “Nothing happened. You didn’t hurt anyone. And it won’t overwhelm you quite as badly next time. You’ll learn how to control it. It’s okay, Cas. It really is.”

“He can,” Cas’ voice is weak like he was sick for a long time and is just now recovering. “Sam. If he wants to, he can.”

“Yeah, no,” Dean shakes his head. “Appreciate it, little Alpha, but I don’t think we want to try that out right now.”

“I won’t…”

“I know, Cas, I know,” Dean assures him.

“Then…”

“No,” Dean interrupts. “There’s no need to torture you.”

“Here.” There is a very light touch on Dean’s shoulder and how has he not even heard Gabriel come this close? “It’s just water. But it helps. With the aftermath.”

Dean takes the glass from him and offers it to Cas who seems to have trouble letting go of Dean but manages to take the glass with a trembling hand.

“Hot milk and honey would be better because it’s calming. But mainly, you want liquids. So many acids in your system that didn’t get a chance to be released, you need to drink or they’ll give you a headache.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Dean answers for Cas.

“No problem. I’ve got experience.”

And oh yeah, Bal has a temper and freaks more often than Cas. “Is there anything else I can do?” Dean asks Gabriel because he feels quite out of his depth here, and Cas is not very responsive.

“Honestly? No idea. Bal wouldn’t be calming down with three Alphas in the room. I’d get him to the bedroom and get naked,” Gabe shrugs.

Dean looks up at him with raised eyebrows. Because when Cas is too far gone to be gentle, Bal is probably worse.

Gabe frowns at Sam and Jess, who are staring at them with wide eyes, and grumbles like he’s just lost an argument. “I guess the hippie Alphas can feel validated now. Cause yeah, there are moments when we don’t put up any resistance and just let our Alphas do to us whatever they want.”

It’s a serious thing to say and it’s probably just the adrenaline making him weird, but Dean starts chuckling. He looks at Cas because Cas is the only one who can get the joke here, and it takes a moment but finally Cas’ eyes start crinkling and Dean knows that he’s got it and that he at least sees some humor in this.

“What’s so funny?” Gabe asks suspiciously.

Dean wants to just shrug and wave it off because he doesn’t really want to explain his and Cas’ dynamics to the whole group but Cas seems recovered enough to participate in the conversation because he looks up at Gabe and says drily, “Dean is amused by the fact that you seem to think he just went along with what I wanted, when what he did was pretty much the exact opposite.”

“Sorry about that, Cas,” Dean mumbles.

“No. Don’t apologize. You wouldn’t if we were alone. So don’t do it now,” Cas shakes his head, scent finally completely back to calm earth and sweet honey. He cups Dean’s face, presses a quick kiss to his lips, and then looks at Sam. “Because he’s doing it for your sake mostly. Dean tries to teach you to be respectful so that you never get into trouble like your father did. I’m trying to be respectful of him, too, and accept it when he doesn’t tell you everything about us. But you are a smart and considerate young man, and I don’t think that will change if you know. Maybe it’s time for you two to talk about this.” Another close-mouthed kiss and Cas resolutely turns Dean around to face his brother.

“You realize that this is as much of a punishment as anything else you could have come up with, right?” Dean grumbles. “Actually, I think I’d prefer a spanking.”

“If you still feel that way after the pup is born, we can talk about it,” Cas says and keeps his face serious enough that Dean’s breath hitches. As usual, it’s not fear.

“This is doing nothing for my concentration,” Dean complains.

Cas chuckles, scent and demeanor suddenly much lighter. “I know.”

“Can we stop discussing your bedroom preferences, please?” Gabe groans. “There’s things I just don’t need to know about my brother.”

“Actually, no, we can’t. Not if you want to hear what Cas wants me to tell,” Dean shrugs. “Because the bedroom is the only space where we’re – where we’re really Cas and Dean.” He rubs his neck awkwardly. There’s a reason he doesn’t talk about this much, and definitely not with his brother. But now he looks up at him. “I told you that he doesn’t force me. And you know what the verbal version of our marriage vows said. So, no, in private, I, uhh, don’t usually submit.”

It sounds horrible. Wrong. Like he’s not a good Omega or a good mate. But Cas’ hand rubs over his shoulders and there is pride in his scent, so Cas obviously hears something different.

“And just now, umm, Cas didn’t want to mark me or claim me or whatever. He wanted me behind him so that he could deal with you all on his own. But – I broke it, I fix it. No need to take the risk that anyone else gets hurt. So yeah, kind of direct defiance there.” By the way his face burns, he’s pretty sure it’s a bright red by now.

“Umm,” Sam stutters and breaks off, uncomfortable and most definitely unsure how to react.

“You could just say that you’re hungry so that we can move on to the turkey,” Dean mutters and earns a poke from Cas for it. “I’m not deflecting!” he protests. “I’ve said my piece.”

“But you’ve got to give people time to react to your statements. Don’t they teach that in psychology these days?”

“Three months, Cas! I’ve had three months of college! How often do I have to remind you of that?” Dean exclaims exasperatedly.

It’s only when everyone stares at them that he notices that he’s been much more forceful than he usually would be in public. Gabe’s bad influence or the fact that they’ve been talking about all of this sentimental crap. Something. In any case, that blush isn’t going away anytime soon.

“It’s kind of basic, though, don’t you think? So they should be teaching it in the first few months,” Cas muses and then pulls at Dean, urging him to get up off the ground. “Is the pup still moving?”

With the excitement, Dean had been otherwise focused, but now he listens inside. “I think it’s getting tired, but yeah, I can still feel it.”

Cas nods and draws Dean onto his lap. “Sam, come here.”

Sam takes a subconscious step back before he gets himself under control and instead comes a hesitant step closer, the emotions on his face torn between following the command and getting the hell out of the room.

“I’m not going to bite. Neither literally nor metaphorically,” Cas assures and holds on tightly to Dean.

“Alpha…” Sam sounds about as unsure as Dean feels about this.

“I have to make good on my word, don’t I? I got startled but I’m good now. I’m not letting go of Dean, though. That’ll help.”

Sam looks at Cas judgingly for a moment. Then he decisively shakes Jessica’s hand off, where she had put it on his arm protectively.

Dean feels like they all collectively hold their breath when Sam makes the few steps over. He’s towering over them but only for a second because he goes down on his knees in front Dean and Cas. Makes himself small and non-threatening. “May I?” he asks Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean nods and wonders why his voice sounds hoarse.

Sam reaches out a hesitant hand. Cas tenses and buries his nose in Dean’s hair but he doesn’t react when Sam touches Dean and he doesn’t react when Dean takes Sam’s hand and guides it to where he can feel the pup’s movements.

The moment he feels it, Sam’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. He lets out a quiet “oh” and just traces the movements for a bit before he says, “It’s strong for still being so tiny.”

“Don’t go all sappy on me now,” Dean chides. “Alphas aren’t supposed to be sappy.”

“Lots of things Alphas aren’t supposed to be,” Sam says and looks up at Cas. “Thank you.”

Dean feels Cas nodding into his hair, maybe not quite trusting his voice with Sam this close, so Dean answers instead. “Alright, that’s enough with the touchy-feely crap then. Baby is hungry and needs Alpha-daddy to carve the turkey.”

Sam takes the hint and gets up. “Jess and I can get the side dishes.”

“We’ll help,” Bal offers.

“I have a feeling they want to give us some space,” Dean says and turns to look at Cas. “Do we need some space?”

Cas lets out a long shuddering breath. “I feel like I should try to get used to this. But I don’t want to,“ he whines and holds Dean even closer. “Don’t want anyone else touching you.”

“I know, I know,” Dean comforts him. “It’s alright, little Alpha. No one else is touching me. Just you.”

“But that isn’t fair, either,” Cas grumbles petulantly.

Dean chuckles. “I know you can be dangerous, little Alpha, but you are cute when you pout.”

“Hmpf,” Cas pouts some more.

“Come on, dinner will make everything better. And I want to see whether my brother and his almost-girlfriend actually have the guts to hold hands at some point.”

 

It works surprisingly well, finding back to a version of normalcy for dinner. Cas carves the bird, and it is tender and juicy and excellently prepared. Not bad for the fact that they had only Alpha-help.

“We did good,” he says to Gabe when his plate is already almost empty.

Gabe looks around, but Cas and Bal are talking to each other. Uniting as a common front against the hippies has made them closer than they were. And said hippies are leaning close enough that their shoulders brush and they are whispering softly with each other. The turkey is the strongest fragrance in the room but Dean’s pretty sure that they’re both smelling more vibrant and sweeter than they have for the rest of the day. Because Dean has not missed the way that Sam’s eyes went soft and the way he looked at Jessica after he felt the baby moving.

“You did good,” Gabe answers.

Dean raises his eyebrows. “I was talking about the food,” he clarifies.

“Yeah, I wasn’t,” Gabe says.

Because he doesn’t know what to answer Dean just takes another bite and chews it slowly. He’s pretty much full anyway.

“But you stepped between him and me.” It sounds almost like an accusation.

“Yeah.”

“You should be more careful. You could have gotten hurt.” And that definitely is an admonishment.

“I’m the pregnant mate, Gabe. If there’s one person his Alpha side won’t attack, it’s me.”

“You weren’t sure, though.”

It’s a statement and Dean never had had that much grip on his scent. And he had been frightened about the consequences of what he was doing for a second there. “Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have done it.”

Gabe shakes his head at Dean’s stubbornness. “Just – be careful, Dean-o.”

Dean nods. “I am. Gotta be. Cause of the little one.”

That brings a sad little half-smile.

“So what about you? Any progress?” Dean asks because there won’t be a better time to ask than now when they’ve gorged themselves on good food and are about as happy as they’re going to get this weekend. He tries to find these moments to ask, the ones that are less dangerous, because the topic spirals into darkness too quickly.

“He is hopeful,” Gabe answers.

“So you’re not.”

“It’s the fifth agency, Dean-o. I won’t pass their checks, either.”

Unfortunately, chances are, that’s true. “Search privately?”

Gabe just gives him a long look.

“Yeah,” Dean relents, “I’ve heard the horror stories, too.”

There’s a reason why this business is heavily regulated and closely monitored. Why psychological tests are required and it’s mandatory to get counseling during the whole process. And the way Cas reacted to just the mention of Dean’s brother coming close to the pup, Dean can see how the whole surrogate business can get out of hand pretty quickly.

“So, which parts are you failing?” Dean asks instead.

“Well, they aren’t too impressed with the porn. But it’s psych stability that really kicks my ass.” Gabe shrugs and tries to make it sound casual. “It’s not necessarily unexpected.”

“Would having family close by help?”

Dean hadn’t even noticed that Bal and Cas have stopped talking.

“Because we’re here for you if we can help with the approval process,” Cas says.

“Thanks, Castiel,” Bal replies. “It’s appreciated. But you’re not actually close by.”

“Depends on where you apply,” Cas shrugs.

Bal frowns at that. “Pack doctors aren’t even allowed to treat anyone outside of the pack. And you still need an agency.”

“Gabriel is pack. And Pam is a good doctor. She’s got enough contacts that if we combine resources, we can come up with something.”

“What exactly are you proposing, Castiel?” Bal asks, voice wavering somewhere between disbelieving and shocked.

“Just considering options.”

“You’re asking us to move here.” Gabe sounds too stunned to even comprehend. “Because all of that only works if we move here.”

“I’m not – well, okay, maybe I am. But I’m not trying to pressure you. I think it might be beneficial to have you here. For all of us.”

“I’ve never even wanted to come back here at all…” Gabriel stutters.

“I’m aware,” Cas nods. “But you’re also sitting at the kitchen table in your childhood home on Thanksgiving and you don’t seem too unhappy about it. And, Balthazar, I wouldn’t… You could live here as an outsider if you wanted to. You wouldn’t even have to see me.”

Bal shakes himself like he thinks he might have misheard. “I could live as an outsider if I wanted to – is this your way of saying you’d offer me pack membership?”

Cas sighs and answers with a simple “Yes.”

The whole table is stunned into silence by that.

Cas clears his throat. “This isn’t a spur of the moment offer, Balthazar. We’re not friends but we’re most definitely not enemies, either. And we _are_ family.”

“Castiel, I don’t even…”

“Then don’t. There is no need to answer right now. I shouldn’t have brought it up like this. But the offer stands.”

“And you’d think the doctor might help?” It’s soft and quiet but there is something like hope in Gabriel’s voice even though he tries to dampen it down.

“I can’t promise you anything, Gabriel. You have been disappointed by our family too much for me to come and give you false hope. But I do believe that the strength of a pack would strengthen your application, yes.”

“Castiel is probably right about that,” Jessica nods. “I’m specializing in mating and adoption laws. A pack is always a trump card. Pretty much the only time a court will ever give the children to the Omega mate - if they have a pack and the Alpha does not.”

“Jessica…” Sam warns.

“No, I’m sorry but this is my specialty. And I’m not disrespecting anyone. I’m just stating facts. I can’t help it if they are applicable.”

“No more fighting, please,” Cas interferes when Sam opens his mouth to answer. “Please. I’m wrung out and I’m sure everyone else is, too.”

“I wasn’t fighting,” Jessica insists. “I’m trying to help.”

“And it’s appreciated. But frankly, you could be more sensitive about it.”

“Says the one who almost ripped Sam’s head off,” Jessica mutters.

Cas’ eyebrows rise. “So you’re telling me it’s your Alpha side that’s impolite not your human side? Because it doesn’t seem to me that this is outside of your control.”

“Let it go, Jess,” Sam says urgently. “Please.”

Jess draws her lips into a thin line but she nods.

Dean relaxes, the tension he’s held only coming to his attention now that it leaves him. The Alphas are seriously interfering with his food coma with all of their bickering. “I’ll get my oppressed butt out to the porch swing for a bit if no one minds. I need some air. Gabe, you coming? A few moments without Alpha stench in the air?”

“Not extremely polite, either, Dean-o,” Gabriel tsks.

It’s an attempt at a humorous tone but it falls flat.

Dean shrugs. “Just stating the facts. I’ve learned that’s what you do.”

Cas sighs, obviously annoyed at the turn of events, but he says, “Go. We’ll do the dishes in the meantime. Will keep us occupied and our Alpha instincts from running after you.”

“Does running after us mean tackling us and hauling us back to the bedrooms?” Gabriel smirks and this time his tone is more genuine.

“Might still happen,” Bal answers with flick of his eyebrows.

“Mmm, is that a promise?”

Bal laughs. “Or a threat, depending on how you behave.”

“I’ll count on it either way,” Gabriel smirks. “Come on, Dean-o, let’s leave them to it.”

 

It’s chilly outside, but not as much as it could be. And there’s always a few blankets stacked on the porch swing for Dean when he feels the need to be outside and alone. It doesn’t happen that often these days because he has the nursery as his refuge, but it still happens.

It’s dark already, and the night air is blessedly free of emotional scents. Dean can take the smell of the earth and the garden and the wind.

“Jesus, it’s stifling in there,” Gabriel sighs. “Last time there was that many Alphas in a room with me, well, suffice it to say they did not want to eat turkey with me.”

“Is that why your automatic reaction to everything is dirty jokes?” Dean asks.

Gabe’s voice is hard when he answers. “Got only two options here, either make jokes or break down crying. And I’d rather not give Miss Omega-Rights the show. Especially not when…”

“Not when?” Dean prompts.

“When my life-story doesn’t refute any of her claims. And even Bal,” Gabe sighs, “we both know that she could corner me on the point where I think he should leave me and he won’t.”

Dean frowns. “You’re still thinking that? You two seem so much better.”

“We are and we aren’t. Honestly? At this point, I don’t even know why we’re trying anymore. Is it for him? Is it for me? Is it for the both of us? Should we maybe just mourn and get over the topic?”

“Do you want to get over it?”

Gabe sighs. “Hell if I know. I want to stop hurting.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. That part he understands.

“Cassie gave me a nice fantasy to dream about there.”

“Gotta admit that I didn’t know that he was going to do that.” Which in itself makes Dean think that Cas did actually not want to bring the topic up. Because usually Cas talks to him about stuff like this before proposing it. “Will you consider it?”

Gabriel sighs. “Don’t think so. Bal…”

“Nah,” Dean interrupts, “don’t even try. This is me, man. Don’t hide behind your Alpha. Might be his decision in the end, but he won’t do anything against your will.”

“He’s spent so many years hating my family and this pack, though. He’s always hated them with more passion than me. He won’t consider it.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure. He didn’t exactly react disgusted at the mention of becoming a member of this pack.”

“Can you see it, though? Him submitting to Cassie?”

Dean shrugs. “He already does. When he’s here. It’s not much different for the pack members.”

“Isn’t it? What about Sam then? There was calling my brother ‘Alpha’ and kneeling in front of the two of you today. That’s pretty damn submissive for another Alpha.”

“You bared your throat, Mr. I-Have-Issues-About-Submitting.”

“Cause he was fucking pissed! I do have a sense of self-preservation.”

“Hmm. Remember what my brother did at that moment?”

“How should I know? I was too focused on Cassie trying to kill me!”

Dean rolls his eyes at the dramatic tone but elects to ignore the statement. “Sam was gearing up to punch Cas the second he did anything weird. So yeah, he submits to his pack-Alpha. And he should. But he isn’t cowed and he isn’t forced to go against his beliefs. And that makes all the difference.”

“So, you’re saying Bal could submit to Cas where it’s pack matters and still be stubborn where it’s our private affairs.”

“That’s how it generally works in this pack, yes.”

“Who’s that?” Gabriel’s attention is suddenly diverted by the noise of a car. “Are we expecting anyone else?”

There are headlights coming up the entryway to the manor.

“We sure don’t,” Dean frowns and gets up to get a better look at the car. “Could be one of our Betas coming back early. Maybe something didn’t pan out?”

But Dean knows everyone’s cars and judging by the engine it’s a sports car coming up the drive. None of their Betas drives a sports car.

Once the car is close enough that it’s in range of the outside lights of the manor, it turns out to be a flashy silver BMW. Definitely not one of their Betas. The car swerves into a spot in front of the main entrance, not caring that it’s blocking absolutely everyone. The engine gets turned off and the door opens.

“Fuck,” Gabriel recognizes the driver first. “That’s my fucking sister.”

“What in the …?” Dean is at a loss for what she could want here but the elegant redhead getting out of the car is most definitely Anna. He turns back to the house and shouts, “Cas!” because they’re going to need some backup here.

Him shouting of course alerts Anna to their presence. She freezes in her tracks when she sees Gabriel.

Acting on instinct, Dean tries to get in the line of sight between them to block her view, but Gabe grabs his arm and holds him back.

“What’s my fucking sister doing here?” he asks but there’s something absentminded to his voice and none of the immediate panic he showed when seeing Hannah.

“Hell if I know. Cas!” Dean calls again.

It seems to shake Anna out of her shock and she picks up her steps again.

“Uh, you wanna retreat?” Dean asks but Gabriel just watches his sister approach and doesn’t move, so Dean stays by his side.

She’s tiny, dwarfed by both of them, and yet, in her heels and elegant attire, her hair one flowing mass and styled to an inch of its life, she commands attention. She’s called a few times over the months, perfunctory short phone calls, since she was still upset with Cas over the way he rebuked her at the town hall. She’s never come by again.

“Gotta say, of all the people I expected to be here for Thanksgiving, I did not think you’d be one of them, Gabriel,” she says as soon as she is close enough.

“I could very well say the same thing about you,” Dean mutters.

Anna gives him a cursory glance before turning her attention back to Gabriel. Not that Dean isn’t used to being ignored by her, but it still rankles.

“What does he want with you, I wonder?” Anna continues and appraises Gabriel from top to bottom. “No faith in boytoy here providing him with an heir?”

Dean’s tempted to answer something sharp because honestly how dense must she be to let herself be deterred enough by the scent of turkey and by her brother’s appearance not to notice that his body has changed and that he smells very pregnant.

But Gabe beats him to an answer. “He wants me in his life. Something you never did. Or Michael and Lucifer for that matter.”

“That’s not true, Gabriel. It’s just that we wanted a mutually beneficial relationship with each other. How _did_ you fare on your own?”

It’s a low blow but Gabriel squares his shoulders. “You don’t smell mated, sister. You happy to be my brother’s bitch for the rest of your life?”

“I see that you haven’t changed a lick since I last saw you, Gabriel.” Her voice is a lot more strained than it was a second ago.

Gabe laughs drily. “And you couldn’t be more wrong about that, sister.”

“What the hell is going on?” comes Cas’ voice from the doorway.

‘Finally,’ Dean thinks.

“Castiel! How nice of you to come to the door yourself! We were just catching up and I was hoping that your Omegas would invite me in, but they lack manners sometimes. It’s alright, I’m not judging. I know you’re a lenient man. It’s so good to see you! Happy Thanksgiving!”

It is amazing how she can turn on the charm in a second, though Dean doubts that Cas is fooled by it.

“ _My_ Omegas? What the hell does that -” Cas turns around sharply and holds out an arm to block the exit of the man next to him. “Balthazar, let me handle this, please.”

“That’s my mate,” Bal snarls.

“And my pack grounds,” Cas talks over him. “If anyone kills my family on my territory it will be me. Understood?” When Bal just growls some more but stays rooted where he is, Cas looks at his brother. “Gabriel?”

“I’m okay. It’s been a long time since her words could actually hurt me,” Gabe answers.

“Alright. Back up towards us, please. Dean, you too.”

It’s probably a good idea to get Gabe close to Bal, but not such a good idea that Anna is following them towards the door. She stays a few steps back, though, obviously either on her best behavior in front of Cas or aware that one wrong move might set off an already angry Alpha.

Once they’re in easy reach, Bal draws Gabe behind him. Cas, on the other hand, just holds out his hand. Dean looks at it for a second, the gesture unfamiliar in the circumstances. But then, Anna is a Beta. An obnoxious one, sure, but not one that he actually needs protection from. After what happened before, Cas is trying extra hard not to act on his instincts and stay on a rational basis. Dean can appreciate that, so he takes Cas’ hand and stands next to him.

By the way Anna narrows her eyes at them, she doesn’t appreciate the fact that they’re now presenting a united front against her quite as much.

“So, what brings you here on Thanksgiving, sister? Uninvited, I must add. Is this another one of your ‘congratulatory’ visits? Because I remember those and they were unpleasant.”

“Uhh, I don’t think she knows yet, Cas,” Dean mutters.

“But…” Cas sniffs the air once and then turns back around to Anna with a frown.

“She was otherwise pre-occupied.” It’s about the nicest way to word this. ‘She’s stupid,’ doesn’t seem a polite way to talk about your in-laws.

“What?” Anna is obviously at a loss.

“Never mind,” Cas shakes his head. “What brings you here, Anna?”

“Well, it is Thanksgiving. A day that is traditionally spent with family.”

“And I am spending it with my family.”

“I am your family, too, Castiel.”

“By blood, yes. But not by heart.”

“Harsh, brother, that is harsh.”

Cas shrugs. “It is the truth. I hear Michael’s voice when you talk. And he is banned for a reason.”

“You do not need to remind me of his banishment, I remember it well. But I don’t live with him anymore. I live with Zachariah now.”

“Zachariah?” Cas frowns. “The same we called Uncle ‘Wandering Hands’ as children?”

Anna’s lips draw into a thin line. “The same one, brother.”

“And why would you do that?” Cas muses and gives Anna a mirror image of the calculating look she gave Gabriel earlier.

“That does not need to concern you.” But Anna’s voice is tight and her eyes shift away from her brother.

Abruptly, Cas turns around. “Gabriel, you are my actual guest tonight. I will not invite her in if you cannot stand to be in the same house with her. But otherwise, I propose sharing the pie with her.”

Bal starts snarling at the idea but Gabriel looks thoughtful. “It’s fine. She’s always been more bark than bite. Don’t tell her where we live, though. I don’t want Mikey showing up on my doorstep.”

“I won’t,” Cas nods. “Anna, I expect you to be polite to everyone in attendance, whether you approve of them or not. And regardless of what you perceive to be their social status.”

“You’ve made that clear before,” Anna grumbles.

“Sometimes I think my definition of ‘clear’ differs from yours,” Cas sighs. “Let me introduce you to the rest of the party, then. This is Balthazar, he is Gabriel’s mate.”

Balthazar just fixes her with a glare that promises pain for any wrong word against Gabriel and doesn’t answer, so Cas moves on with the introductions.

“You already know Sam. And this is his friend Jessica.”

Anna nods at them but her face crunches up as she’s sniffing the air in sudden realization.

“Yes, you’re the only Beta, deal with it,” Dean snaps. Because yeah, he’s not a fan of Anna and he’s not looking forward to sharing his pies with her.

Anna’s eyes lock on him and then she’s sniffing the air again, more intensely this time. Her eyes widen. So there’s the second realization then.

“And you’ve got it, congrats,” Dean mutters and pushes past everyone to get back into the house. “I’ll cut the pie.”

“Dean!” Cas calls after him but Dean stubbornly keeps walking. “Dean, wait!”

This time, there is more Alpha behind the words and Dean’s feet stop before he consciously registers it. “We’re inviting her to pie, so I’m cutting the pie, what’s wrong with that?” he snaps.

“Nothing is wrong with that. Let me come help.” Cas slides his hand into Dean’s again. “Sam, please lead everyone into the living room. We’ll bring the pie.”

Cas pulls him along and once they’re in the kitchen, he closes the door behind them for good measure.

“I had to invite her in. Something is wrong. She would never live with Zachariah out of her own volition.”

And really, Dean should have known that Cas would pick up on Dean’s dislike of his decision, whether Dean is stating it out loud or not. “Who the hell is Zachariah anyway? You’ve never mentioned him.”

“For good reason. He’s a meddling uncle who hoped that my family would destroy itself so he could take over the pack. He doesn’t have Michael’s cunning or Lucifer’s charm, so he’s like a vulture waiting for his moment. He fled before any of the trials went down. But more importantly than that…” Cas breaks off and stares into space for a moment before shaking himself out of whatever place he’d been in. “He’s not actually our uncle. He’s a cousin once removed. So technically, it’s not illegal for him to mate any of us siblings. I think he’s fondled all of us before we presented, trying to figure out which one of us might be susceptible to his charms. And he’s actively tried wooing for Gabriel when he presented as Omega. Though I do not think Gabriel’s aware of that.”

For a moment, Dean is speechless. “Your family is fucked up, Cas.”

“Quite. But do you see why I needed to invite her in?”

And that is probably the exactly right words. It is an actual _need_ for Cas to try and make this right, whatever ‘this’ is. Even if he didn’t break it. Even if he doesn’t like any of the parties involved. “Yeah, I get it, Cas,” Dean gives in. “And Gabe is right, she is more bark than bite. So I guess we can deal with her for a while.”

“Thank you,” Cas sounds relieved.

“Hey, you know I always back your play. You need me, I’m here,” Dean replies with a shrug. He might do it reluctantly sometimes, but he’s not going to go against Cas when something is important to him.

“Even more reason to say thank you,” Cas says and draws him close to place a quick kiss over the mating bite.

“Yeah, it’s alright, you big old softie,” Dean smiles and rubs his nose against Cas’ skin for a moment before sighing, “Come on, work to do.”

 

The three pies – pumpkin, pecan and apple – have all turned out beautifully, Gabriel’s experience with his sweet’s shop making all the difference. The pies have a crunchy crust and a wonderfully balanced filling. It’s good enough actually, that for a while there Dean can almost forget how stilted and awkward the atmosphere in the living room is.

Gabriel keeps watching Anna from his place next to Bal (who is scowling but at least has stopped actively growling). Cas obviously isn’t ready to start into the deeper conversation that is needed to figure out what is going on because he is concentrating on his pie. Mostly anyway. The way he presses his knee to Dean’s leg suggests that there is emotional turmoil that he suppresses enough that it doesn’t show in his scent, but that the reassurance of touching his mate is welcome for anyway.

Sam is the one who tries to save the evening by making small talk with Anna. “So you don’t really have a job?”

“I run errands for Uncle Zachariah.”

“Does that come with social security?” Jess asks.

“What?” Anna asks back, obviously confused.

“It’s not a job if it doesn’t come with payment and benefits, honey,” Jess explains somewhat patronizingly. She has obviously decided that Anna is a confused Beta lamb that needs to be brought to the light, be it by promises of green pastures or with the help of a guard dog.

Judging by Anna’s scowl, she is not amused by Jessica’s tone, but the power balance is not what she’s used to and she doesn’t have the same leverage with Sam and Jess that she has with Cas. “I don’t need a job. We have money,” she snaps.

“I don’t doubt it,” Sam shrugs. “But a job is more than a way to make money. I want to be a lawyer because I believe I can contribute to society that way. Dean studies to get a social degree to help people. Cas had money when he trained to be a doctor, but he still wanted to do something fulfilling with his life.”

“But Castiel doesn’t work as a doctor. And Dean will stay home and care for the children as it is proper, no matter whether he has a degree or not,” Anna bites.

“That is hardly your decision,” Jessica replies just as harshly. “I doubt that Cas and Dean care much about what you think is proper. And I for my part, should Sam and I ever – well, I would not give up my profession just like that, even if in this scenario I would be the one bearing the child.”

Anna does a double take at that, obviously caught cold by this new piece of information. “But it’s different for you. You’re an Alpha,” she replies weakly.

“Weren’t you just arguing that Cas doesn’t work in his profession anymore? He is an Alpha. So I don’t see why social status is relevant to the discussion,” Sam throws in.

“It’s – “ but there is no follow-up to the start of the sentence.

“You’re debating with two lawyers, you stand very little chance,” Dean says and isn’t even sure why he’s trying to help her. It’s not like she’s ever had a nice word for him.

“That’s not true, Dean,” Sam shakes his head. “If your argument is solid, Jess and I will not be able to poke holes in it, and we’ll accept your opinion. If you haven’t noticed, we’ve actually done that a lot in the past few days.”

“That’s because our own arguments were based on faulty parameters,” Jess nods. “We’ve corrected them. As we should. The key to being successful as a lawyer is not to insist on something for the sake of insisting, but to see the truth behind the façade.”

“Then what kind of truth do you see behind her façade?” Dean waves in the direction of Anna.

“I see a spoiled princess who never had to stand on her own two feet,” Gabriel supplies. “And who’s fucked up royally and fell out of her plushy nest. So she’s now trying to find a new one.”

Anna’s face turns a bright purple and her scent turns furious and acidic. But she hasn’t even opened her mouth, when Cas interferes.

“Don’t,” Cas’ voice is quiet but no less commanding because of it. “Say one word of what you want to say right now and I’ll drag your ass back to your car.”

Anna’s mouth closes again, though she’s fuming and glaring daggers at Gabe.

Which is probably not a good thing, Dean thinks, because judging by his scent, Bal has just about had it with his sister-in-law.

But Gabe is quick to the rescue. “You don’t need to,” he calms his mate. “She ain’t going to do jack. She needs Cassie, and he likes me. She can’t risk angering him, no matter whether she despises me or not.”

“She lashes out at you because you’re very direct, not extremely polite, and in opposition to lashing out at Castiel, there is no direct repercussion. But I doubt she despises you, Gabriel,” Jessica shakes her head, her own scent swirling in broad brushstrokes of lush greens and earthy browns and strawberry reds, weaving together interpretations of the Novak family’s scents with no sign of her own temper flaring. “You have a place in the world. So does Castiel. Anna hasn’t found hers yet.”

“Unless you count the place as Mikey’s bitch,” Gabe snarls, not placated by Jessica’s calm speech.

“Gabriel, please, be courteous,” Cas admonishes. It should sound chiding, but it doesn’t. It just sounds tired.

“Sorry, Cassie,” Gabe relents, subdued tone probably due more to his brother’s evident exhaustion than his request. “I know you’ve been cleaning up the family’s messes forever. And just when you thought you had settled down, pack thriving, mate knocked up and practically glowing, life in order, you get a whole long Thanksgiving full of shitty family stuff to deal with.”

Cas fixes Gabriel with a stare. “Are we still talking about Anna?”

Gabe shrinks back and doesn’t answer.

“Because what we talked about before is nothing like this. Yes, if Anna needs help I’m willing to hear her out. Because she is my sister and I owe her that much. You, on the other hand, are not only my brother, but also my friend. You, I will support unconditionally.”

“I’m your friend?” Gabe’s eyes almost bug out of his head.

“Yes, of course you are my friend. I thought that was obvious,” Cas says, glare softening into bewilderment.

And okay, Cas probably really doesn’t get it. Why Gabe has likely never thought about it this way. Why he wouldn’t assume he even could be Cas’ friend.

“There’s a school of thought,” Dean clears his throat, “says there can’t be true friendship between Alphas and Omegas. There’s whole papers about it. I’ve got a few of them on my reading list for gender studies. Theory says you can be family or mates but never friends. Because of the difference in biology and status.” Most of the papers also mention that it’s healthier for Omegas to know their place and not even try to befriend an Alpha. They leave it somewhat vague what exactly ‘healthier’ means. Whether keeping the genders separated lowers the incidence of rape or whether the authors think an Omega’s mental health is better when they have no delusions about ever being taken seriously.

“Do you believe this?” Cas asks even more bewildered.

“Not saying that. But that’s where Gabe and I are coming from, Cas.”

“But do you believe it?” Cas presses.

Dean shrugs. “I like to believe I’m friends with my brother. And if you press me on it, I’d probably say that I see Bal as a friend, too.” It’s a strange and tense friendship, not one in which you share your innermost soul, but it’s definitely more than a passing acquaintance.

“Of course we’re friends,” Sam nods without hesitation. “No question about that.”

Bal on the other hand has a slightly stunned expression on his face. “But Cas and I don’t really consider each other friends.”

“I’m not my mate, dude,” Dean shrugs. “And you’re good for Gabe, so I like you, even if you’re an asshole sometimes.”

“Hey,” Gabe snaps, “my mate isn’t an asshole.”

“Alright. He’s a _dick_ sometimes.”

Cas interrupts before the argument can spiral into something nasty. “I’m glad that you see it this way because I for my part do very much believe that friendships are possible no matter your gender designation and whatever specific quirks come with that.”

“What about the power divide, though?” Jess asks. “Can you as the pack-Alpha really be friends with any of us when you can overrule our opinions anytime you want?”

Cas regards her silently for a moment, obviously thinking the question over. “It’s a valid concern,” he finally nods. “And not one that I have a good answer for. I can only tell you what I tell Dean: I will do my best not to abuse my power and always listen to you. But as it stands, I know that all that means is that I’m asking you to trust me.”

“Hmm,” Jessica replies. “That is good and well, and I believe that you are a decent guy and a good pack-Alpha. At the same time, the knowledge that you can kill me at any time as long as we’re on your territory, and the very worst that will happen to you is a short investigation and an angry call from my parents is not comforting.”

“Actually, the investigation is not all that likely if you’re the first Alpha he kills. The Feds only really get involved if a pack-Alpha serially slaughters other Alphas.” When everyone looks at him wide-eyed, Sam shrugs. “Sorry, but it is the truth. We all know that he’s allowed to defend his territory by any means he sees necessary. He wouldn’t even have to give a reason beyond stating that she was a threat.”

Cas holds up his hand. “Can we please take into account that I’m not actually in favor of killing anyone? I have defended my territory exactly once when it was attacked and lives were in danger, and even then all I did was ban my brothers. So please stop making it sound as if I go around killing other Alphas at random.”

“You don’t but you could. That’s the whole point,” Jessica says.

“Well, you could try to kill me and usurp my power,” Cas answers helplessly. “I doubt that my pack would accept you but you could.”

“That would not fly. I have no claim to your pack.”

“No,” Cas replies softly, “ _you_ don’t.” The tone is all weird and Dean thinks he knows why, even if the others don’t.

“Cassie?” Gabe sniffs the air suspiciously. “What’s wrong?”

But Cas has already found his composure. “It is not a topic I want to discuss any further,” he says determinedly. “Let’s get back to the matter at hand. Anna, you wanted to tell me what brings you here.”

The change in mood and topic is abrupt enough that it is jarring. But then, telling Sam in this setting that he is currently instated as Cas’ successor is probably not a good idea. And not even just because of Anna.

“Umm,” Anna says intelligently.

“You obviously need my help or you wouldn’t have bothered coming. So tell me why. Start with the falling out with Michael.” Cas’ tone brooks no argument.

Anna’s eyes widen as if she didn’t expect Cas to be this authoritative. But then she swallows heavily and says, “He wasn’t impressed. With how it went. At your mating.”

Cas’ eyebrows rise. “And here I always thought Michael was smart. But obviously he isn’t or he would have known that there is nothing you could have done to stop the wedding.”

“Oh, he’s smart,” Anna says quickly. “He just also has a temper.”

She tries to suppress the flinch and the note of fear in her scent but Cas narrows his eyes anyway. “Did he hurt you?”

Anna looks at the floor.

Cas growls. “So that’s why Zachariah?”

“I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You could have come here immediately,” Cas points out.

“You made it pretty clear what you think of me,” Anna snaps.

“And still. I would have helped you then as I am willing to help you now. What do you need from me?”

“Shelter,” comes the quick answer. “A place that isn’t Zachariah’s.”

Cas nods thoughtfully. “He is still unmated, I assume?”

Anna shudders. “Who in their right mind would take him for a mate? And once Michael lost his power, Zachariah fell with him. He doesn’t have many bargaining chips.”

“So he hopes to convince you.”

Anna snarls silently, and Dean almost pities her. He’s had enough unwanted advances in his life to know that the feeling is not pleasant. And living in the same house as the one trying to pressure you into his bed – definitely not fun.

“I see,” Cas nods and thinks about it for a few minutes. Then he sighs. “Anna, there is no place for you here. You knew this and it is why you were reluctant to come to me in the first place. But I can make you an offer.”

Anna’s head had dropped at the first part of the sentence, but now she perks up again and looks at her brother, her blue eyes anxious and wide but an unmistakable spark of hope in them.

“They are right, Sam and Jessica and Gabriel. You have never learned how to be self-sufficient. Maybe it is time that you do. Give me a proposal what it is you want to do with your life and I will see to it that you have the means to start out. Once you’re on your feet, you’ll have to fend for yourself. But I believe that you have the strength and the intelligence to do this if you just find the will to be independent.”

“Wha – what does that mean?” Anna asks, fear now overwhelming the hope in her scent.

“Find a profession that gives you the same sense of fulfillment that law and medicine and social work and cookies give the rest of us. Figure out how to get there. Figure out where you need to move and what funds you need to survive. If you want to go to college, find out which classes you need and how much the tuition is. Find a job that supports you at least partially while you study. Do your own thing. Be your own person.”

Anna looks pale at the prospect. But Dean is sure that it’s the best she’ll get from Cas. And in his opinion, it’s a lot more than she deserves.

“For the night, go to the Roadhouse. I’ll call and make sure they have a room ready for you. If it is unsafe for you at Zachariah’s, then stay there as long as you need to figure out where there is a safe place for you to stay long-term. That’s my offer.”

“Thank you,” Anna says quietly.

Cas nods. “I expect you to have a plan ready to discuss with me and Ellen within the month.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Anna nods and looks at the floor.

It is the first willing acknowledgement of Cas’ status that Dean has ever heard from Anna. He is slightly impressed. He has always compared her to his father, but it seems that she has better sense than him after all.

“Good. That is settled then,” Cas exhales. “Does anyone want more pie?”

 

It doesn’t take long after his pie is eaten that Dean starts getting drowsy. It makes him care less about the fact that this Thanksgiving has all the ingredients of the horrible family event that it’s supposed to be, but it still sucks. The fact that Pam told him that the tiredness was just going to get worse is not comforting, either. Actually, the fact that he sees his doctor often enough to call her Pam is not comforting.

With the beginning of the football game, the conversation pretty much dies down. Every so often, someone gets up to get a new round of beer (and OJ). Every so often Bal or Jess start a debate about the merits of this team or that. They seem to be the only ones actually interested in football. Dean and Sam can hold their own in the discussions but neither of them is really enthusiastic. Give him Dr. Sexy MD over sweaty Alphas mauling each other any day. But at least they find it semi-interesting, while Cas looks like he’s bored out of his skull.

Dean nudges him. “Want to leave them to it and retire early?”

“You’re tired,” Cas states and by the tone Dean can already tell that that’s a No. Ah well, it had been a long shot anyway.

“Apparently, I’ll be tired for the next year or so, so it’s no biggie.”

“You can go to bed if you want.”

Dean eyes the present company, catching Anna’s subdued Beta scent, and then Gabriel’s sweet Omega notes and suddenly he knows that he’s absolutely not going to leave Cas alone with them. He shakes his head. “Nah, not without you.”

Cas raises his eyebrows but Dean just curls up around his mate, one hand slung over his hips.

“Possessive,” Cas chuckles and gives Dean a kiss on top of his head, before settling in to let the game bore the both of them some more.

 

The word ‘possessive’, said with humor but no less true for it, comes back to him when he’s finally in bed, already curled up while Cas is still in the bathroom.

Dean has actually waited them all out. Has waited till Anna left for the Roadhouse, and Gabe and Bal were tired and went to bed. He’d been more than half asleep for the past two hours, but even prodding from his mate hadn’t gotten him to move an inch from his side. Like he was scared that Gabe’s cookie dough scent or even Anna’s neutral Beta tones might end up on his Alpha.

He doesn’t do the posturing and growling – not much anyway – but Gabe did very definitely not try to hug his brother at any point during the visit so far, and Dean doesn’t think it’s for Bal’s sake.

It’s normal, of course. That mates get more protective of each other when they’re expecting. Instinct demands to make sure that your mate doesn’t run away with someone else. In the case of the Alpha, that their Omega doesn’t snatch the pup away from them. In the case of the Omega, that their Alpha doesn’t leave them behind to fend for themselves.

It’s stupid really. Dean can fend for himself when he has to. And there’s laws protecting Cas from getting the pup taken away from him. Doesn’t change a thing.

So when Cas comes out of the bathroom, Dean says, “It’s not just you.”

Cas raises his eyebrows questioningly while turning out the overhead lights and coming to bed.

“The extra-possessive thing. It’s not just you.”

“Oh,” Cas exhales but apparently doesn’t know what to say to this statement. Judging by the tinge of color sweeping up from his neck towards his ears, he still thinks the whole incident with Sam embarrassing.

“It was awfully nice of you, letting my brother feel the baby. But we’re not doing that again, okay? I’ll keep my distance.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

It isn’t as selfless as it sounds, because he wants to follow it up with a demand that Cas keep his distance from Gabe, too. From all Omegas on the planet, actually. But he doesn’t. Because Cas isn’t asking what isn’t freely given, so Dean will not, either.

For a moment, he thinks Cas is going to argue, but Dean is using his resolved face so Cas just nods. “Okay. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Because Cas has enough on his plate and Anna hasn’t made his life easier, so it’s the least Dean can do to be mindful of his mate’s breaking points.

“I really don’t know how anyone can do it,” Cas sighs.

“Can do what?”

“Get through the whole surrogate thing. Having a random Omega smell like - like you smell right now. While your mate doesn’t. I have no idea how there’s couples where it doesn’t drive everyone involved crazy.”

And oh, that. “Well, it kind of does, doesn’t it? That’s why the psych tests?”

“Yes,” Cas sighs. “We had a mandatory rotation through the Omega ward at the hospital, though they aren’t overly fond of Alpha doctors in there. So they mainly used me to restrain other Alphas that were flipping out during childbirth. But I got a glimpse into what happens in the fertility programs and it was… pretty awful sometimes.”

“Examples?”

Cas stares at the opposite wall, like he’s still seeing the scenes in front of his inner eye while he recounts, “With the Alphas, false mating syndrome, ruts triggered by the surrogate hormones, accidental mating bites. With the Omegas, attacks on the surrogates or self-harm. Though really, most often it is the surrogates that get attacked, either by the Alpha obsessed with claiming the one who bears their child, or by the Omega obsessed with getting rid of the one who for all practical purposes is stealing their mate.”

“Ouch,” Dean says because there really isn’t anything else to say.

“It’s not all cases, of course. But even with the most levelheaded participants and the most stable couples, the strain is very noticeable. I don’t think I’d ever want to go that route. I’d much prefer adoption.”

With everything that’s happened to Bal and Gabe, Dean has actually thought about this. And the surrogate route _is_ frightening. But, “Adoption isn’t your genes.”

Cas smiles at him, softly and a little shyly, like he often does when his values don’t fit with the beliefs society wants him to have. “I love that we can create a new life together, Dean. But procreation as such was never that important to me.”

Dean guesses that is true. The fact that Sam’s name is written down in some official document is enough proof for it. But they’re not the ones with the surrogate issues. “It’s important to Bal.”

“Yes,” Cas replies with a sigh. “And in extension to Gabriel. Which is why I will not make my opinion on this known to them but instead support them in any way I can.”

“You agree with the agencies’ decision of denying them,” Dean understands.

“Yes,” Cas nods. “Bal is not an ideal candidate himself. He’s temperamental and rash. He wants this too much. But he’s got his Alpha side under tight control. That’s good enough for the agencies. But my brother…”

“Is too damaged?” Dean asks and hates that he knows that it’s true.

“Having an Omega mate commit suicide during the process is a sure-fire way to get your license revoked. There are enough traditionalists who want to shut down the whole business. They’re not going to risk it. And much as it pains me, we both know that the agency isn’t wrong. That the risk is there.”

“Cause he’d convince himself that whoever the surrogate is, they’d make a better mate for Bal than him. And that things would be easier for Bal if he was out of the way.”

“Yes,” Cas agrees and smells like waterlilies and dark moors.

“Oh man.” Dean shudders because he didn’t even need the additional push of Cas’ scent to feel the pain. And he can just imagine himself in the same position. Some other Omega, a cute little blond thing maybe, smaller and more delicate than him, with wide hips made for child bearing. Their smile shy yet lighting up brightly under the gaze of Dean’s Alpha. And they’d smell like him. Not even just like his touch all over them but like Cas from the inside out. This time, the shiver is more violent, because, boy, does Dean want to punch that blond figment of his imagination.

“Dean?”

He takes a deep breath to calm himself before he answers. “I wouldn’t pass that psych evaluation, either. Might just try to kill the surrogate.”

“I prefer that to the other option,” Cas says quietly.

Dean chuckles darkly. “Yeah, I ain’t Gabe. I don’t care that you’re too good for me, I’m going to fight tooth and nail to keep you.”

“You’ll never have to. No one’s ever going to be competition for you,” Cas says softly, scent instantly switching from sadness for his brother to honey and love for Dean, while he’s patiently repeating what they’ve been over a hundred times before.

It’s almost frightening in itself, how it calms Dean down more effectively than anything else. But then, if Cas keeps repeating it, maybe one of these days it might settle into his mind enough that Dean’s doubts will actually stop creeping up. One of these days. “I’ll just have to make sure I keep it that way, then,” is what he says, though.

A steep line appears on Cas’ forehead with that, he’s getting ready to argue. But Dean doesn’t actually want to argue about this. He knows Cas isn’t going to just put him out on the street without warning some day. So what if he likes to make sure that he’s the best mate Cas can ask for?

Instead of voicing any of that aloud, he just leans in close, nosing at Cas’ neck, where his scent is the most concentrated, and effectively cutting off whatever he was going to say. Cas’ arms come up around Dean’s back automatically, protecting his mate and his pup.

“You know that this is going to get more uncomfortable, right? The pup between us?” Because for now they can entangle their legs and press close but with every passing week it gets a little more interesting, finding a good position to be close and actually manage to sleep. A few months from now, and they’ll both be curled into weird shapes.

“I don’t care,” Cas says and presses close enough that they’re flush against each other. “Pup will feel both of our heartbeats this way. It’ll know that it’s loved and cared for by both its parents.”

And that’s possibly the sappiest thing Cas has ever said, but Dean will be damned if it doesn’t make him love his mate another bit more. Not that he thought it was possible. He presses a kiss to Cas’ lips and mumbles, “You’ll be a great dad,” because that’s the best he can do without getting emotional.

“We’ll be great together,” Cas replies, “we tend to be.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, all that mentioning of John Fucking Winchester at some point started to feel like a MacGuffin to me. What do y’all think? Is he going to show up?
> 
> Also, what’s the pup’s gender(s) going to be? Any name proposals?


End file.
